I Won't Give Up
by wannabewriter25
Summary: They broke the rules of their families. They weren't supposed to meet until their wedding day but Erik couldn't help himself. 3 nights before their wedding, they got to know each other & they were ready to get married. But it wasn't meant to be. Fate had other plans for the star crossed lovers. Will their stars cross again in the future? OOC/AU/Mature content in l8r chapters.
1. Prologue

**I Won't Give Up**

**I love this Jason Marz song, I Won't Give Up and this was the perfect title for this story. This is a story that I've been envisioning. Since I can't post for my 'He's Mine' story, I've decided to work on another until they give me the go ahead to post. I hope that you enjoy. **

**I own on the story idea. The characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The last three nights of his life were the best three nights of his life. He knew that he shouldn't have gone to see her but he'd always been a headstrong young man but tonight was the night that he should've heeded his father's orders. How he wished he could tell his father that he should have obeyed him. His father would have liked hearing that after twenty-eight years of disobedience. As his life drained from within him, he thought of his father's final words. His final orders.

"My son, you are not to visit with your betrothed until the day of your marriage. She is to be unknown to your eyes and to your touch until after you've married. That is the only way the marriage will be permitted. For once in your life, my son, listen to me."

He had never listened to what his father had to say. He'd always assumed that he knew what was best for him. He was a man that was to be married. If he was capable of becoming a married man, he felt that he was capable of deciding on whether or not he should see his intended. He couldn't imagine marrying the most unattractive girl in the village. That would be a punishment that he could not bear to face.

When he saw her, he never expected to see the beauty that stood before him. He watched her as she stood by the North Sea and the breeze blew through her hair and over her body; a scent that would stay with him for a lifetime. The sight of the wind blowing against her body made her dress cling to her every voluptuous curve. There were no words to describe her. She was a gift from the gods and she was to belong to him. She was to bear his children. She was to be his and only his. His breath caught in his throat. Her full bosoms and her hips were perfect to carry his children. Her tanned skin was like no other. Her beautiful eyes and smile were going to make her the envy of his people. The women would want to be her. The men would want to have her.

"You can come out," she called as she watched the waves crash against the rocks.

Erik stepped from his hiding place began walking over to her. He stopped directly behind her as the scent of her traveled through the wind. "I am to be your husband."

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "So I've heard," she replied.

When he saw her smile, he knew that he would never love another. She was simply breathtaking. "I'm …"

"You can't tell me your name. We are to be strangers until we are wed. My father would not be pleased if he knew of your visit. If he knew that you were here, we would no longer be promised to one another." She sat on the boulder that was behind her and patted the seat by her side. "Sit with me, stranger."

Erik did as his new wife ordered and he never wanted to leave her. For the next three nights, they talked and got to know each other. He learned a lot about her. He was fascinated with her. She told him of her greatest wishes and dreams. She wanted to be more than just a wife. She wanted to be a warrior; something that many women of their time could not be. She wanted to stand by her husband's side when he went to battle; until they had a family of their own. Many Vikings would find this quality in their betrothed as unbecoming. He wished that he could move up the date of their marriage.

On their final night together, he begged her for a kiss. Every night since meeting her he'd done what he'd never had to do before. He begged for a kiss. On that final night, he kneeled down before her and offered her his hand. "Please. You will be my wife and for the remainder of our lives you can say no to me if you wish but tonight, don't do it. Please, my wife, grant me this one wish before I must go."

She smiled at him. Deep down she liked it. She looked at him and coyly batted her eyes. "What would my father think if he saw us?"

He looked around and saw no one. "There's no one here but us. Kiss me, my wife. Let me go home an even happier man tonight. Let me taste the sweetness of your lips."

Offering him her hand, he helped her to her feet. He pulled her into his body and kissed her with all that he was worth. The future lovers were enjoying the lingering tastes of one another until the masculine voice called to her through the winds.

Stepping back from him, her face flushed from the kiss, her lips pinker than before, she said, "I must go. Father calls to me."

"I love you, my wife."

"And I love you, my husband." Giving him one last kiss before running home, she said, "Until tomorrow."

As she ran away, he called behind her, "Only death could keep me away."

As he lay dying, the only thought that came to his mind was that death was going to keep him away from her.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

It had been a week and she hadn't stopped looking for him. She refused. He said that only death could have kept him away but she knew that he was not dead. When their families got together to look for him, they found no body. She knew that he had to be alive. She could only think that an enemy could have possibly captured him and as his wife there was only one thing for her to do. She had to go and find her husband. Her future husband.

She didn't care that they never married. In her eyes and heart he was her husband and she was his wife. She had to do what needed to be done in order to find him. She packed her belongings; lantern, bread, and sword. Against her father's wishes, she went on her journey. She had to. She knew that he would have done it for her.

She'd spoken to the townspeople and no one had seen him. Many said that they'd seen him walking the night. He was dirty and disheveled and he wasn't alone. He looked lost and afraid. That didn't sound like the man that she was to marry. He was a true warrior. He did not know fear but if were true, it was up to her to find him and to take away his fear. Since setting out on her journey, she'd done everything she could to find him. No matter how far she reached with her mind, she couldn't find him. She knew one thing though. She knew that she wasn't alone. The voids where thoughts were supposed to be, told her so.

As she walked the dirty and graveled road night after night, the voids followed her throughout the nights. The final night of her journey, she was no longer the tracker. She was the huntress. She heard the breaking of twigs and the rustling of the leaves but fear never entered her heart. Using her lantern to light her way, she called out into the night. "I'm not afraid. If it is fear that ye seek, it is fear that ye will not find. I only want one thing and that's Erik. He is my husband. Give him back to me and I will let you live."

There was no response.

She placed her lantern on the ground and reached over her shoulder and withdrew her sword from its sheath. She was ready to fight for what rightfully belonged to her. She was ready to die for him. Just as she took her fighting stance, a young girl emerged from the woods. Instantly she knew that the young girl was the one that had been following her and the huntress was now facing her prey …or so she thought. Even though it was a young girl, the huntress never let her guard down. The girl reeked of evil.

"Where is he?" she asked the young girl.

"Do not fear me. I only want to be of assistance you." The young girl had a French accent but the huntress could see that the young girl's looks were deceiving. She was deadly and vicious. The huntress could smell the blood on her. "If I may ask, who are you looking for, again?"

"My husband. I am searching for my husband."

The young girl walked in the direction of the huntress; her dangerous smile spreading wider with each step that she took. The young girl looked into the huntress' eyes. "Put down your sword and come with me. I will help you find your husband and I can give you so much more. I can give you eternal life. Put down your sword and your every wish can come to pass."

The huntress never lost her fighting stance and never returned her sword to its sheath. "I shall not and eternal life is not what I seek. There is only one thing that I want and that is my husband. Where is Erik?"

A quick flicker of surprise ran across the young girl's face. She couldn't believe that the huntress didn't do as she ordered. The dangerous smile was no longer on her face. It had been replaced with curiosity. "What are you?"

"Angry," the huntress replied.

"Tell me now and I will let you live."

"Come one step closer and I will kill you where you stand."

"Grab her!" the young girl called out.

The huntress was quicker than the young girl had anticipated because the one that was supposed to grab her was no more. The huntress had beheaded him or her …or whatever it was. She'd killed many things before and they never died in such a manner. Whatever it was, was now a bloody mess in the middle of the dirt road.

The young girl screamed out in agony. It was a sound that the huntress had never heard before in all of the twenty-three years of her life. For the first time since going on her long journey, she was afraid.

"My dearest child," the young girl said as she cried over the bloody mess in the middle of the dirt road. "Andre; my dear Andre." She looked up at the huntress and dropped her fangs. "You owe me a life for the life that you have taken; therefore, yours is forfeit."

The huntress returned to her fighting stance; ready to fight to the bitter end. Before she could swing her sword in the direction of the young girl, she was lying on her back. She didn't scream. She felt no fear. She waited.

"You will be of great use to me. You will be mine," the young girl said. "Forever, you will walk this world with me."

The huntress was once again the hunted.


	2. You're Needed

**Chapter 1**

**Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I hope that you all enjoy the way that this story is going to be set up. I'm not going to give any hints on anything. As you can tell, the story is OOC and AU so you can surely expect anything. Keep reading and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

After returning home from her nightly run, Sookie slowed down as she reached her house and walked onto her mud porch. Instantly, she knew that someone was in her house and she knew who that someone was. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him until she was ready to. So, she walked through the kitchen and to her bedroom and kicked off her shoes, stripped off her clothes and took her shower; but not before making sure that he was not in spying distance. Once she was clean and fresh, she quickly slipped on her robe and slippies and headed for the kitchen. Putting her dinner in the microwave, she leaned against the countertop and listened. Idiot was the only word that came to her mind.

As soon as the microwave dinged, Sookie headed for the living room and plopped down in front of the TV. While she gulped down her dinner, she flipped through the stations. She was getting tired of waiting for him to make his presence known so she called out to him. "If you want something say it. If not, leave. I'm not one for playing games as you very well know."

Though he tried to be silent, she heard the footsteps as they approached her from behind. She didn't bother to turn around and acknowledge him. "Hello, Sookie. It's been a long while."

"Obviously, it hasn't been long enough."

"You're looking beautiful this evening. I've always thought that you were sexier when you were wet." As he walked around the couch, he asked, "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"You came into my home without asking me, why would you bother asking if you can sit down? What do you want William?"

"You're still calling me William, I see. Okay. That's fine. I'm here on business anyway. I've been waiting for you."

"I can see that," she replied. "You _are_ in my home."

"You're still as sarcastic as ever."

Though they haven't been lovers for quite some time, she couldn't deny the fact that she had fallen for him. Back when they were dating, he had sex appeal. After they'd broken up, she couldn't see what she saw in him. She could only assume that loneliness had gotten the better of her. He was not the vampire of her dreams but he was enough while she bided her time. Since she couldn't have the one that she wanted, he was good enough. But just as the time faded, so did her need for him and his companionship.

"That's part of my charm." She still wouldn't turn to look at him. "Blood's in the fridge if you're hungry."

"Since you're not offering any of your vintage Sookie stock, I think I'll pass. I've already fed."

"Suit yourself," she responded.

Bill was soon sitting beside her. "I've been in this quaint little town for only a few hours and I must say it is quite boring. You seem to enjoy it here, though. You've always been the type that enjoyed the peace and tranquility of small towns and small people but after twenty long years, I would think that you would tire of the same scenery and the same people. Do they not bore you?"

"Compared to tonight's company?" she asked. "Not in the least. Now, what do you want William?"

Bill began to get fed up with Sookie's short and smart responses to him. He knew that he shouldn't have done what he did but he knew that she was tiring of him anyway. Why would she be upset about what happened? He did her a favor. Plus they hadn't been together in over twenty years. "I've apologized to you over a million times. When are you going to forgive me? You were going to break things off with me anyway. I made a mistake but I had no choice in the matter. You understand the call of your maker. When your maker calls to you, you have to go to them whether you want to or not. What was I supposed to do?"

"When your maker calls you, that doesn't mean that you run off and fuck them. You don't make plans to stay with them when you are already in a relationship. And do you really want to know what I expected from you William? I expected you to be honorable. You were supposed to be what they call in these parts a southern gentleman. I would think that you would know that since you are from these parts." Sookie still wouldn't look at Bill. She continued to flip through the channels. "_You_ were supposed to tell me instead of sending Chester to do your dirty work for you but you were a coward. You could have told me that you were going back to Lorena. It was over between us anyway but you tucked your tail between your legs and ran. But don't get me wrong, William. I'm over you. I've _been _over you. I just hate the fact that you didn't let me dump you the way that I wanted to dump your no good, trifling ass. Now, state your reason for coming into my home or leave."

Bill stiffened. He'd always known that Sookie was going to end things with him but he didn't know that she felt as strongly as she did about breaking up with him …or dumping his no good, trifling ass as she so eloquently put it.

"You're needed."

"When?" she asked; still refusing to look at him.

"First off, don't get mad with me. Things have happened that you've not been made aware of." He could feel her body tense so he decided to make something clear to her. "It was never my decision to keep you out of it. I wanted to tell you days ago but I had no say so in the matter. I was ordered to come for you because you're the only one that can help us and because we have a relationship. You will be informed once I've taken you to the planned destination."

"Go on," she said. She finally placed the remote on the table and listened intently to what Bill had to say to her. Unbeknownst to him, she'd already heard the grumblings in the supernatural world and she knew that she was needed but she never heard why she was needed. No one but the inner circle knew what was going on. She used to be a part of that inner circle until ...

"We need your fighting skills. As you very well know, you are a the most tremendous and the most controlled fighter that we have and we need you. If you decide to come with us, which I believe that you'll do, I'll take you to the place where we'll be staying the night. While we're there, you're going to meet with several new members of the inner circle."

"Which I am not a part of anymore. I can't be. You fucking vampires have a lot of nerve. I have absolutely no idea of what's going on and now you all need my help. You ban me because of my personal choices and now you come to me with your hands out; _begging_ for my help?"

"Look Sookie. I was ordered to keep quiet. You need to come with me. It's beneficial to us all. I'll keep you safe."

Sookie finally looked at Bill as if to ask if he really just said that.

He ignored her completely. "Anyway, you will stay the night with me until we get to where we are to go."

Sookie continued to look at Bill and give him the stink eye. "I'm not staying anywhere with you. I don't like you."

"Complete and utter bullshit but that's for another day. Nothing will happen between us. I want flash my devastating smile your way and I promise to keep my shirt on. I won't tempt you in anyway."

"I don't need confirmation of that."

Bill made a very human sigh and continued on. "We'll be staying in the same place. We'll be sharing the same room but not the same bed. Now, if you'll stop being a bitch and go get dressed we can leave. Oh, and you won't need to pack anything. Your wardrobe has already been taken care of."

"If anyone's a bitch, Lorena's a bitch."

"Stop being childish, Sookie. It's so unbecoming."

"Fuck you, William Compton," she hissed at him.

Straightening his shirt, Bill smiled and said, "After we are out of this hick town, we can do the horizontal tango but you have to promise not to fall in love."

"That is never going to happen and anyway, asshole, what makes you think I'm going to go anywhere with you? I hate you." She had a smirk on her face when said it. She's never hated Bill. As a matter of fact, he was one of her favorite vampires.

"Bullshit and you know it." Suddenly, Bill's total demeanor changed. For the first time since showing up uninvited, he looked serious. "I know hat you'll come with me because without you, we'll never find her. Sophie Ann's missing, Sookie. Someone has kidnapped your maker."

* * *

**Ta-da!**


	3. Promises Made, None Kept

**Promises Made, None Kept**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the alerts and the favorites. I hope that you enjoy and keep reading. I can't thank you all enough. I also want to let you all know that I will try to post a chapter to this story everyday. They won't be as long but they will be frequent. **

* * *

Searing, hot pain swept over her. She'd never felt anything like it in her entire life but she never screamed. Her father taught her to never scream or show pain. He told them that such emotions were a sign of weakness. He didn't raise his children to be weak. He raised warriors and that included his beloved and most favorite child. He told his sons and his daughter that their family's enemies wanted to see them suffer. He said that their enemies would use their pain against them.

"Never show fear, my daughter. Pain and fear are not an option."

With each whack of the razor strap, she winced but not a tear fell. Over the years she became immune to it. She never felt pain. What she felt was triumph. She never felt pain. "Never father. Never will I give them the satisfaction." Sookie did as her father ordered. She never cried. Sookie didn't know what pain or fear was. She was taught that they did not exist and tonight as she lay dying those emotions still didn't exist.

"Scream for me girl," Sophie Ann ordered. "It makes the blood taste better. Anger and fight makes your blood have a bitter taste." Sophie Ann began slurping up the blood that had escaped her hungry mouth. Looking into Sookie's eyes, she said, "It really doesn't matter with you though. Your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted. Screaming would only make it better."

"Jag kommer inte ge dig tillfredsställelsen," Sookie said. _(Never will I give you the satisfaction_)

"The choice is yours," Sophie Ann retorted. She bit into Sookie once more; slowly feeding from her. She loved the taste of the girl but what she loved more was the girl's will and determination. Her will to be strong was more than Sophie Ann had ever encountered. A flash of jealousy hit her like nothing she'd ever known. She wanted to be as strong and as brave as this girl was. When she was human, Sophie Ann was weak. She wasn't given that luxury when she was a human. She had to wait until she was turned before she was allowed the opportunities afforded to this human girl. But the human that she was feeding from was everything that Sophie Ann was as a vampire now. She bit into the girl's warm flesh even harder as her jealousy raged through her. The girl still didn't flinch. She wanted her and she was going to have her.

Sophie Ann stroked the girl's head as she felt the girl's pulse slowing down. "You're dying," Sophie Ann whispered to the girl.

"I never showed fear, father. I was brave." Sookie's eyes were glazed over.

"I can stop your death, dear one. I can give you eternal life. I can make it so that you are the most powerful fighter to have ever walked these lands. Just say the words and you can be stronger and braver than you are now."

Sookie could feel the life flickering out of her. The slowing heartbeat was getting louder and louder as it began to fade into the night. "You can offer me nothing," was all that she was able to muster up.

"Erik," Sophie Ann muttered. "I can get you your husband. Just say the words and we'll find him. If he's still walking these lands, it will not be an impossibility. With me by your side, there will be no reason for him to remain lost in the night. We'll find your husband. I have many vampires that can help us. I promise you, my dear one. Give your life to me and I can make it happen."

As she stood on the precipice of death, barely hanging on by a thread, Sookie thought about the days and nights with her father. She thought about the times he'd taken her and her brothers hunting. She could hear her mother as she complained about Sookie going hunting with the men. She needed Sookie at home to help her around the house. She was the only girl. She needed to be taught the things of the women. She needed to be able to do such things for her own family when the time came.

"She is to be betrothed, husband. Girls are supposed to help their mothers. How will she learn to take care of a family?" Her mother asked questions of Sookie's father each time he'd take her on hunting trips. Her questions were never answered.

Her father would say that Sookie could learn when they returned home later that evening. "She has time to do those things. She loves doing these things. Once she's betrothed she will not be afforded these times of the hunt. Let us go. The wild calls to us." Sookie always followed her father willingly and happily.

Sookie smiled as she thought of those memories.

Memories of the Vanern skies flashed before her eyes. She loved looking up at those skies in the springtime. She, her brothers, and her father would sit around campfires and sing old Nordic songs. Their father would tell them all about the stories of old. She thought about their winter days and nights on the ice road in Kalven, Sunnemo, Sweden. The sled dogs would guide them on those nights when they would be on the hunt. She killed her biggest hunt on her first ice run with her father and brothers. Her father was so proud. Her brothers were jealous. They told her that it was all luck. Her father knew better. He knew that it was skill. What her brothers believed mattered not to her. The only thing that mattered was that her father was proud.

Before making her decision, only one last person came to mind and that person was Erik. She vowed to find him and she would do anything to find him and that included forfeiting her life.

"Do it," Sookie whispered.

When Sophie Ann turned Sookie, she knew that turning her was to be her greatest accomplishment. The girl was different. She was more than human but not only that, she was a strong fighter. Sophie Ann knew that with her new child by her side, she could accomplish great things. With the proper training and discipline, the girl would be amazing.

"What is your name, dear one?"

"Sookie," she whispered as Sophie Ann's took the last of her blood.

As she continued to drain Sookie, Sophie Ann said, "Sookie, I promise you great things and I promise you, we will find your husband."

That was many centuries ago and Erik was never found. While Sookie listened to Bill, she thought about Sophie Ann and the promises that she made to her. She promised her a great life. She promised Sookie that they would stay close to her home so that she could keep watch over her family. She promised a life of freedom and happiness. She promised Sookie Erik.

Looking up at Bill, Sookie said, "Promises made and none kept."

"What does that mean?" Bill asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Bill as she popped another Tru Blood in the microwave. "It means fuck her. I'm not going anywhere." Bill watched Sookie as she took the Tru Blood from the beeping microwave and headed to the living room.

Bill followed Sookie to the living room and continued to stare after her. He was beyond surprised to hear those words come from Sookie's mouth. He'd never heard any vampire deny on their maker.

Before she sat down on the couch, Sookie looked and Bill and added, "I hope they kill her."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed!**


	4. I Don't Care

**I Don't Care**

**I am extremely happy with the response to this story. It's not going to be very long and I'll be able to post these chapters a little quicker than the others. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Following her to the living room, Bill said, "Sookie, she's your maker."

She only stared at Bill.

Bill wasn't too surprised with how Sookie felt about Sophie Ann._ No one_ in the vampire community was surprised with how Sookie felt about her maker. He'd only ever known for Sookie to go to Sophie Ann a hand full of times and the only time she'd go then was when she was commanded to. But this, he didn't expect her to be as cold and as callous as she was being at that moment. All vampires are usually distraught when they find out that something has happened to their maker or that their maker has met their final death. He would ask her why she didn't associate with her maker but Sookie would never tell him. When Sophie Ann was named as the queen of Louisiana, Sookie didn't go to the coronation. She refused. She didn't even send her congratulations. Bill was completely astounded and appalled by her actions.

"She gave you life."

Before Bill knew it, Sookie had flown from the couch quicker than even _he_ could see. When she had him pinned against the wall, images of how she could kill him flurried through her mind one right after the other. Her favorite thought was one that she'd dreamed of many times before but it wasn't Bill that she was doing it to. She'd always imagined doing it to Sophie Ann. Tonight, he would just have to do. She used her finger to trace the part of his chest that held his heart. She wanted to rip into his chest and squeeze the death from within it. Looking piercingly into his eyes, she saw his fear and she loved it and hated it at the same time. "She gave me nothing," she growled at him.

For the first time since knowing Sookie, Bill saw the first real sign of emotion from her. She didn't react that way when she caught him in bed with Lorena. This is the first time he could see that she wasn't as cold as he thought her to be. When he looked into her eyes, he saw it. He saw pain and loneliness. Within the inner circle, it has always been known that she was more than vampire. Hell, he has always known that she was more human than she was vampire but tonight, he had his proof. Sookie was in pain and how he wished he could take it away.

Cupping her face into his hands and using his thumb to caress her cheek, he asked, "What did she do to you?"

Sookie looked deep into Bill's eyes and she wanted to tell him the truth but she couldn't. She wanted Bill to know that what Sophie Ann did was to condemn her to an eternity of loneliness. Sookie had wasted over fifty years of her time looking for a man that Sophie Ann probably knew no longer lived. She wanted to tell him that she'd often dreamed of meeting the true death but was commanded against it. But instead of telling him, she remained quiet. She remained quiet because she deserved it. She deserved a life of heartache and pain. She understood why she was being punished. She was being punished because she'd lost faith. She gave her soul to Sophie Ann just so she could search for a man that probably died the very night he left her. She gave her soul for a man that died over a thousand years ago. And now, she was alone.

Stepping away from Bill, Sookie cleared her eyes and her face of any emotion that may have been there. "Anything that she did to me, I deserved. I apologize for my anger towards you. You didn't deserve that." Sookie blurred back to the kitchen and warmed her fourth Tru Blood of the night.

When she sat down on the couch, Bill made a suggestion. "If you would feed as you should, you wouldn't have to drink so many Tru Bloods. You're not getting …" With the look that she gave him, Bill did not finish his sentence. "Sorry; I was just saying."

Sookie thought about feeding on humans. She thought about the racing pulses as she bit into their warm flesh. She thought about the feeling of being in control of their lives. She thought of how the men made her feel; wanted and needed. She thought of... Sookie then banished the thoughts from her mind. She wouldn't do that anymore. She couldn't do that anymore. Sophie Ann made sure of that.

Bill continued telling her why she needed to come with him. "There are other things that are at stake. If you join us, you will be a part of something so momentous that you will go down in vampire history. You're really very much respected and admired whether you believe it or not. You are the last of Sophie Ann's children. You have to help us."

Now that bit of information took Sookie by surprise. Every vampire in existence knew that Sookie had killed Andre' before she'd been made vampire. The fact that Sookie was a human and she had anticipated his every move; his only move, and she killed him with one fell swoop of her sword. He never even touched her. With that infamous kill under her belt, Sookie was the only vampire that Sophie Ann needed to protect her. Things changes when Sookie became extremely popular and other vampires tried stealing her from Sophie Ann. They wanted Sookie's fight. Her will and her determination. Her speed and willingness to kill was another plus. Each of her qualities is what made her the most sought after vampire.

Sophie Ann had to find another vampire that would be capable of protecting her and Sookie. She lucked up and found two; twins named Wybert and Sigebert. They were trained killers before they were turned and they were vicious. They were more than happy to become vampires after Sophie Ann told them all that they could do and all that they would become. They wanted to be even more vicious and deadlier. They took their jobs of protecting Sookie and Sophie Ann very seriously. For years, that was their job. Their only job. Once Sookie was released, they were no longer responsible for her. She made sure of that. She no longer needed them. But she didn't want them to die. Though she hated their maker, they were still her _'brothers_'.

"What happened to them?"

"They were staked during their daytime rest," he responded. "You didn't feel it?"

"What do you think, William?"

He ignored her agitated tone. "So, it's true? You broke the blood bond between you and your vampire family."

"I did."

"When was the bond severed?"

"Long before I met you."

Bill's mind began to replay back to his time when he and Sookie were together. Back then things didn't make sense to him but tonight; he was going to see if she would clear a few of those things up. "We were together for years Sookie and you would know when your maker needed you. There would be times when you would go to her. How did you know if she needed you if there was no bond?"

The best response that Sookie could come up with was, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you. Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

Bill was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say.

"I can assume that you want to live."

Suddenly, Bill blurted out, "Do you know where Sophie Ann is?"

Sookie only stared at him. "Answer my question, William. Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

Bill decided to go back to the reason for his visit. "Sookie, you don't have to do it for your maker. You can pretend that she's not even in the equation. Do it for the great state of Louisiana. Do it for your home and the hicks of Bon Temps. It's important."

"I don't care, William."

"You'll be saving us all. Humans and vampires alike. Remember, Sophie Ann doesn't do anything without a reason. Please, I can't go back without you."

When she looked at Bill, didn't see the cheater and the liar from her past. She didn't see the asshole that tried to keep her in the dark and make a fool out of her. The times of his lying and deceitful ways had passed away. Tonight when she looked at Bill, she saw the vampire that she'd forgiven the night that he cheated. In many ways, she was grateful for his betrayal. Regardless of what she'd told him, she never wanted to hurt him. His adulterous ways kept her from hurting him.

Sookie sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She looked at him and said, "We broke up over twenty years ago, William, and I still can't say no to you."

Bill cocked one eye up and smiled. He ran his fingers over the buttons of his shirt and said, "If you really mean that …"

Sookie laughed as she stood up from the couch and walked to her bedroom. "I'll meet you outside, William. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."


	5. As Your Maker

**As Your Maker …**

**Thanks for the great reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys are the greatest.**

* * *

When Bill and Sookie arrived at the royal residence, they sat in the car for a few moments and waited. She didn't want to go in. All Sookie could think was that she should've stayed home. Bill had touched her soft spot and she couldn't let him come back to the royal residence alone. She knew what was in store for him if he'd returned without her. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a ploy to get her back with Sophie Ann. Sookie closed her eyes to see if she could reach out to Sophie Ann but there was nothing.

Bill riled Sookie out of her daydream as he decided to use this time to educate Sookie on part of why she was there. "When you get out of the car you will see things that you won't understand. I promise you Sookie, we only need help finding Sophie Ann." When Sookie reached for the door handle, Bill stopped her. He leaned his dark head against her shoulder and said, "Please know that I had no choice but to bring you here. You have to believe me."

"I know," she replied. Just then the door of the limousine came open and when Sookie and Bill stepped from the car, there were vampires kneeled along the walkway. Sookie was surprised at what she saw but she said nothing. Sophie Ann's vampires kneeled to no one but Sophie Ann.

Leaning close to her ear, Bill whispered, "I promise."

Sookie looked at her surroundings. She'd never been to the royal residence before. She had no reason to be there. With her arms crossed in front of her body and her hands clasped together, Sookie admired the mansion. If truth be known, it looked more like a museum instead of a mansion. It reminded her of Sophie Ann; cold and empty regardless of the elaborate decorations and the many vampires standing outside. There were flamboyant columns that aligned the front of the residence. There were statues as far as the eye could see. The lawn was perfectly manicured. The flowers filled the night air with the sweet scents of summer. The smells reminded her of home.

When they went inside, Sookie was greeted once again with vampires kneeling before her. She ignored them as she admired her surroundings. Walls that were longer than any she'd ever seen. They were the color of summertime; the cleanest whites and yellows. The walls were adorned with the most expensive and most beautiful pieces of art to ever exist. The floors were made of the thickest, most expensive Italian blue marble. With each step that she'd taken, Sookie could hear the heels of her shoes as they echoed through the halls.

As she continued her trek down the hall, there were vampires standing to side and they were watching her. Sookie could see that there was more to these vampires than she was supposed to know. She could see their power and their influence. It vibrated throughout the hallway. They glowered at her. They expected her to be afraid and to cower in their presence. Instead she looked each of them in their eyes; one by one. She may have looked human but she was far from it.

_Never show them fear_ she heard her father's voice say.

When Sookie and Bill reached the great oak doors at the end of the hall, he opened them for her. Pointing to the head of the table, he said, "Please go and take your seat at the head of the table. I'll be right back and I promise you, you will know exactly what is going on."

"You have five minutes, William or I'm returning home." Her anger and uneasiness were getting the best of her. "I don't trust this."

"Sookie, I have to get everything prepared. It'll take longer than five minutes. We also have to wait …"

Angrily, Sookie said, "Five minutes." Sookie turned her back to Bill and walked over to the patio doors and out onto the balcony. She looked out at the pool that the moon reflected off of. All she could think was that she never should have traveled with Bill. What if Sophie Ann wasn't missing and it was all a ploy to get her to make an appearance at Sophie Ann's side?

While she watched the shimmer of the pool, she heard a loud splash. Sookie's eyes followed the ripples in the water to the most magnificent body she'd ever laid her eyes on. There was a set of strong shoulders and arms gliding across the water with such ease and grace; his blond hair flowing beautifully over his back. Even under the water the vampire god looked gorgeous; at least from what she could see. Maybe once she tired of her current mate, she could coax this one into her bed. Just as the vampire god was about to emerge from the water, Bill called out to her.

"Sookie, it's time." She turned and went inside; closing the doors behind her.

When she sat down at the table, Bill and Mr. Cataliades, Sophie Ann's daemon lawyer, were in the office with her. They both bowed to her before sitting down. Once she was seated, the men; the vampire and the daemon respectively, sat in the chairs to the left of her. They wanted to make sure that they all had a perfect view of the TV that they'd rolled into the room with them.

"Mr. Cataliades," Sookie said as she looked at the TV.

"Mistress, it's always a pleasure."

When she looked at the daemon lawyer, Sookie let her facial emotions betray her. She'd never been called mistress before. That was the title that was reserved for Sophie Ann. She was the maker. Sookie was the child. And Sophie Ann made sure to never let Sookie forget it; to know her place within Sophie Ann's household. She made sure everyone knew it.

"I'm no mistress," she said with a shake of her head before continuing. "I hate to be so abrupt …forgive me for lying. I don't mind being abrupt. You and Mr. Compton need to tell me why I'm here or I'm leaving. And when I leave, I warn you, don't try and find me."

Mr. Cataliades' mouth curved into a faint smile. Most people trembled when they saw him smile but not Sookie. She wanted him to smile even wider. It amused her. "You haven't changed at all have you?" Not waiting for an answer, Mr. Cataliades pointed at the TV with the remote. He said, "All of your answers are right there." With a single click of the remote, Sookie's life had changed. Sophie Ann was on the screen.

Sookie's posture stiffened when she saw her maker. She looked angrily at Bill from the corner of her eye. "I didn't know," he said. His ignorance didn't stop Sookie from being angry. Sookie's fangs slowly descended from their hiding place as Sophie Ann began to speak.

"My greatest child, if you are watching this, I and your brothers have met the true death. As a released child of mine, you're probably wondering why I need you. As we both know, there are certain things about me that are not known to anyone but us. I didn't have to meet the final death but I could not stop it. It was not meant to be. _You_, on the other hand, could have saved us but I very seriously doubt that you would have but I digress. As you know, I have many enemies and very few allies. My vast wealth and my territory will be the rumored reason I've been murdered.

"The true reason is because of you. I've always told you that you are my greatest accomplishment. Even my first child, Andre', wasn't as valuable as you are. The only differences are that he would have died for me and he was loyal. You were defiant and would have killed me if given the chance. I've never known for a maker to have to command their child not to kill them while they rest." That comment got a look from Bill but Sookie ignored it. "I have to say this, I hope that you're not crying or upset because I'm no longer with you."

Sookie rested her elbows on the table and looked at the screen. "You're joking, right?"

"I am joking." Sophie Ann began to laugh. "I know you very well. Sookie, I know that I released you many, many centuries ago but I need you one last time. Don't be angry with Bill. He didn't want to come for you. He wanted no part of this. After a few weeks of torture, he decided to help me but I figured that once I released him to go for you, he would betray me for you. He loves you. So, in order to ensure that he completed his task, I gave him no choice; you or the true death. He chose you." Inhaling unnecessarily before speaking again, Sophie Ann continued. "I know that you feel that I let you down and that I didn't live up to my end of the bargain but as your maker, I had that right." Sophie Ann began to laugh maniacally.

"I did what I felt was best for you. You made it hard for me. You defied me at every turn. You fought me on every decision. Night after night you'd run away searching, hunting. Secretly, I admired you _and_ hated you. I was your maker and you were my child but you seemed to have the roles crossed. You never seemed to understand the way things were supposed to be. I hated to punish you as I did but you gave me no choice. That final punishment changed you, did it not? You were the best child a maker could ask for after that."

Sookie couldn't help but think of what that final punishment did to her.

"All of your defiance was over a husband that you never really had. I know that I should have told you the truth centuries ago, but your husband was long gone. I'm not telling you this to make myself feel better. I don't think that I was wrong. I don't want your forgiveness. I don't need it. I only wanted to tell you the truth because you need to let him go. You'll never have him."

Bill looked at Sookie but she stared blankly at the screen. Saying nothing. Feeling nothing.

"Now, on to the business at hand. I haven't said this to you in many years, but as your maker, I command you to follow the last of my orders."

Even though Sookie's maker was dead, the effect of those words coming from Sophie Ann's mouth had the same effect as they would have if she was alive. The pull within her, the need to please her maker was alive once again upon hearing those words.

"Break all ties with non-vampire beings. There are to be no exceptions. You will train as you've never trained before. You will find my murderer and the murderer of your brothers. You will take my place as the queen of Louisiana. If the others find out that, I'm dead, it'll be open season on my sheriffs and my territory. Mr. Cataliades has all of the paperwork dated and signed with my signature. The only signature that's missing is yours. You will sign it now and you will take your place as queen. As you've probably already guessed, those that were part of my retinue are already aware of the changes within my monarch ...your monarch. Only Mr. Cataliades and I knew of this changing of the queen. He was the only one that I could trust with this. So, Mr. Cataliades, hand her the papers."

Mr. Cataliades leaned down and picked his briefcase up from the floor. He withdrew the papers and a pen and slid them in front of Sookie.

"I know that you're contemplating tearing them up and you're pissed off but since I've already commanded you sign, you have no choice." Sophie Ann used her mocking tone and her nastiest laugh to goad Sookie on. "I can just imagine the look on your face right now. If I were still alive, so to speak, I can only imagine the rage that's bubbling within you. Oh, how I wish I could feel it."

Sookie picked up the pen and rapidly began signing the papers. Betraying her emotions, with each stroke of the pen, Sookie said, "I hate you, Sophie Ann. I fucking hate you."

Bill and Mr. Cataliades remained silent. They knew the history of Sookie's anger and they didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

Once the papers were signed, Sophie Ann began speaking again. "If the video is still playing and you're not being punished, I can assume you've signed the papers. Your final order my child, is one that you vowed you'd never do."

Sookie knew what Sophie Ann was going to make her do.

"Your final order will be to marry Peter Threadgill, the king of Arkansas. I know that I don't have to say this but to know that you probably hate it more and more each second, it brings me pure joy to say it. As your maker, I command you."

Like a tornado in a contained space, Sookie began damaging the room. She never saw the vampire and the daemon leave. She screamed out in pain. Her wailing was the worst noise anyone, human or vampire, had ever heard. The vampires in the hallways placed their hands over their ears; blood running from them. Everyone within earshot could hear it. Even the animals in the woods howled out in pain. Sookie had no way out.

When her wailing was finally silenced, the vampire and the daemon returned to the room and stood by the TV set. The table and chairs were no more than kindling. The walls looked as if they'd been used for cannon practice. There was glass everywhere. Only the TV remained intact. And there was Sophie Ann on the screen …smiling.

Bill understood why Sookie hated her. Sophie Ann loved to punish the girl. He wished that he had been the one to have staked Sophie Ann.

Mr. Cataliades walked over to turn off the TV. He couldn't bear to look at what the so called queen had done to her '_greatest accomplishment'_. When the TV was turned off, the daemon lawyer bravely walked over to the new queen of Louisiana and said, "Mistress, I am sorry to have done this to you. Please forgive me."

In a weak and defeated voice, Sookie said, "There's nothing to forgive, Mr. Cataliades. You and William had no choice."

Sookie walked towards the door with her head and shoulders bowed in defeat; sighing heavily. When she had her small hand wrapped around the door knob she paused for a brief second. Sookie decided to answer the question that Bill had posed to her earlier that night. "I didn't know where she was, William. I didn't know that she'd been taken. I didn't even know that she'd met the true death. I don't care but how I wish that I had been the one to have killed her."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed. There's are a few ways to let me know.**


	6. Goodbye

**Good-bye**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story. It won't be very long. It was just a simple idea that popped into my little head. And promise you all that Eric is coming. And please remember that Sookie is not the same character from the books. She is a vampire and she is no virgin. I just wanted to make it clear b/c of the PMs that I received. Enjoy.**

**Only the story belongs to me. The characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

As he entered her wetness from behind, Sookie gasped. As always, Alcide murmured in her ear that he loved her. With each thrust, he whispered over and over again how much he loved her. And as always, she never said it back. Sookie had no intentions of ever saying it back.

As he professed his love to her, he reached around and let his finger lightly flick over her nub while using his other hand to hold her still as he moved in and out of her. Sookie closed her eyes as she rode the waves of pleasure with Alcide. He began to pepper her neck with kisses and she shivered with excitement. She reached back and stroked his bottom as he went as deep as possible inside of her.

While she caressed his bottom, he shoved himself deeper into her. His thrusts were becoming more and more urgent. Alcide tried to reposition their bodies so that he would be lying on top of her because he wanted to look into her eyes as they made love but Sookie wouldn't let him. She didn't want to look into his eyes as they had sex. Sookie preferred to have him behind her. So instead she rode him; with her back facing him. Never has she allowed herself to look into his eyes when they had sex. It was the same way with Bill or anyone else. She never looked them in their eyes.

The third orgasm of the romp crept upon her. Sookie's wetness was clenching tightly around Alcide's cock as she sat up straight. Her orgasm hit her with wave after wave of pleasure; filling her completely. The more she moved the deeper he'd thrust. Finally unable to withhold any longer, Alcide used his hand to push Sookie forward so that she was on all fours. He began slam his cock into her wetness over and over again. Alcide's hips flexed as he thrusted his cock feverishly in and out of her. He began to growl as he came. He continued to make love to her until finally he collapsed on top of her; resting his head against her back.

Sookie closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. She enjoyed it when his body would go limp and he'd lie on top of her or when she'd rest her head on his chest. The sounds of his rushed heartbeat were music to her ears. They were peaceful and soothing. Alcide kissed her shoulder and said, "I love you, Sookie."

She could no longer hear the sounds of his heartbeat over his sentimental words. Sookie never understood why he would always do that. He knew that she wasn't going to say it back. She'd warned him that she didn't fall in love. She couldn't fall in love with anyone. He was determined that she was going to fall in love with him. He was determined that she was going to say it ...to him. He was wrong. When she heard the words come from his mouth, she did what she usually does when he says that he loves her. She ignored him.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Alcide jumped up from the bed and told Sookie that he'd heat a blood for her. As he walked to the kitchen, he asked, "I went to the grocery store this morning after you called me. How many do you want this time …three …four?"

"One for now, smart ass," she yelled after him.

While he was gone, she thought of her orders from Sophie Ann …cut all ties with non-vampire beings. Sophie Ann knew about Sookie and Alcide and she hated it. All of the members of the inner circle hated the fact that she was sleeping with a Were. Sophie Ann hated Sookie and Alcide's relationship because it kept Sookie grounded. She wanted to keep the hate alive in Sookie. He alleviated the hate that she tried so desperately to keep hidden and now she had to let him go.

The sound of his humming when he came into the bedroom broke into her reverie. She couldn't help but watch him as moved around the bedroom. When she first met Alcide she knew that he was an excellent man. He had the purest green eyes she'd ever seen. She saw goodness in him. She needed that goodness just as she needed his companionship. His dark good looks, dark hair and tanned skinned were extra. His muscular body was beautiful but she didn't see the beauty when she saw his muscle. She saw a protector. She saw a man that was strong and brave. She thought that he could help her with her pain and for awhile he did but it didn't last long. He wasn't Erik.

When he was settled on his bed, he had a blood and two ham sandwiches. As soon as he handed Sookie her meal, she asked about his pack. He began telling her about his new pack member. He told Sookie about how young the kid was and how he needed guidance. "He's so impulsive but most pups are when they first begin the transition. So many have no parents and have been orphaned. It makes it harder on a young wolf when there's no one to explain what's going on with you, you know? Though I never had to go through it alone, it has to make them feel alone."

"You're a wonderful man, Alcide. If anyone can help him, you can."

Alcide placed his sandwich on his plate and looked at Sookie. She usually had more to say when he spoke of new pack members. Any other time, she would have offered to help with anything that he needed. She usually had more to say about anything when they would talk but something was wrong. As a matter of fact, he could sense it when she first arrived at his house. "Sookie, what's going on with you? You've not been yourself since you got here. Is something wrong?"

What she wanted to say was that three nights ago her life had changed for the worst. Sookie placed her dinner on the bedside table and pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to break up with him. She liked Alcide. She liked being with Alcide. He was more than someone that she had sex with. He was her friend. She was a friend of the pack. She was still a friend because the pack members didn't know that they were sleeping together. The Weres are not allowed to sleep with women outside of the pack. They needed to make their numbers grow. So, when Alcide started sleeping with a female Were, Sookie didn't mind. She understood that it was only because he and Sookie couldn't be found out. Plus they would kill him if they knew what she was and he was sleeping with her. They didn't know that she was a vampire. Her look made her appear to be human so they accepted her and now …she had to let them go. She had to let Alcide go.

"Alcide, we can't do this anymore."

"Why?" he asked as put his sandwich back on his plate.

"We just can't. We're too different."

Alcide jumped up from the bed and stood in front of Sookie in all of his naked glory. Running his hand through his hair and placing one hand on his waist, he said, "Cut the shit, Sookie! We've always been different! For the past six_ years_ we've been different. Don't tell me that you're concerned about us getting caught because it won't happen. It hasn't happened." He pointed to her naked body as he made his point. "No one knows about us but the vamps and they're not telling. Why do our differences matter to you now?"

"I can't see you anymore," was all that she would say.

He sort of chuckled and snorted before he spoke. "Let me get this right. You come over here, fuck me, and then you dump me." Alcide began to pace the room as he shook his head. "Was the sex meant to lighten the blow? You're a piece of work lady. You're a fucking piece of work."

"I'm vampire, Alcide." That's all Sookie could say without telling him what was going on in the vampire community. There was no need in saying anymore than she had to.

"You've always been a vampire, Sookie!" Alcide walked over to Sookie and kneeled by the side of the bed. He took Sookie's hand and said, "If you're worried about being found out, you have nothing to worry about. No one in my pack knows. If you feel that I won't tell them because I'm ashamed, I'll tell them and I'll step down as pack leader. Just tell me to do it Sookie and I will. I will do it for you. We can stay together. You don't have to do this, Sookie. You can stop running."

She couldn't let him step down from being pack leader. He loved his position and his pack. They love and respect him. Sookie knew that she was a lot of things and selfish wasn't one of the. She wasn't going to let anyone give up what they love for the likes of her; especially if she could stop it.

"You can't do that for me Alcide. I wouldn't ask that of you because I don't love you."

He shook his head no. "It's because of Sophie Ann. You're only saying that because …"

"It's true, Alcide! I'm only saying it because it's true."

She saw what she didn't want to see. She saw his heartbreaking. A single tear rolled down his cheek. "You don't mean that. You love me."

Sookie took Alcide's face into her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. When she could see what she was looking for, she said, "You're going to go and shower. When you come back, I'll be gone. You never loved me. You're in love with Maria Star. She's the one that you want. I'm no more than a friend to you. We've never had sex. We've never been anything more than friends. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied.

Sookie kissed Alcide one last time before he walked away. When she heard the shower come on, she dressed and cleaned up every sign that she was there. She washed the sheets and cleaned the dishes. She rinsed the blood bottle and put in the recycle bin. When she heard the shower go off, she looked around one last time because she had no intentions of ever coming back.

When she left his house, she expected to feel something but she felt nothing. If she really loved him, she thought that she would have felt guilt, grief or some other type of pain but there was nothing. As she ran through the woods, her cell phone began to ring. It was Alcide.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey, Sook; it's Alcide. I've been waiting on you to show up. Are you coming by?"

Swallowing hard, Sookie said, "I was just about to call you. Something came up and I won't be able to make it. Rain check?"

"Sure." He paused and then asked, "Are you okay? You sound funny."

"I'm fine. I'm just out for my nightly run."

"Okay. Be safe and call me when you get home so that I'll know that you're safe."

"Will do," she replied. "See ya, Alcide."

"Not unless I see you first."

When they hung up the phone, Sookie looked at the screen until his name was no longer there. She thought about Sophie Ann and she knew what her maker was doing. She was going to make sure that Sookie stayed alone. And for the first time in a very long time, Sookie felt something.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like it all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter. I had to work over at work. I'll have the other chapter posted as promised. It will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Above All Else

**Above All Else**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I know that everyone is anxious for her to meet Eric but she will. This will be an Eric and Sookie story but I don't want to rush it. Please, just bear with me a little longer and we'll get there before you know it.**

**Update: I appreciate all reviews; even the anonymous ones but if you want to be rude and nasty at least have the courtesy of using your name. Thank you Suzyq59 for your post. I agree with you; the least that they could do is use their name instead of the moniker guest. **

* * *

As Sookie ran through the woods, she couldn't help but think of Alcide. He did love her even though they were of different species. Her being a vampire didn't matter to him. It was a factor at first but the more he got to know her, the more he wanted to be with her. They did the same things that all couples did on dates and as friends. They laughed. They talked. They went to the movies and out to dinner. They'd gone to plays and concerts. They went to clubs and danced the night away. Over time, it didn't matter to him that she was a vampire. She looked human. She passed for human before vampires came out to the public. Many supes didn't know what she was because she didn't have that vampire glow. Her skin was tanned …eternally. Plus she had that little something extra.

"I'm sorry," she said into the night air as she ran back to the royal residence. The smell of him was still on her skin. She wished that someone could glamor her. She wanted to have the look of hurt and pain that was in his eyes glamored from her memory. She wanted to run until the pain and the hate were gone but even she couldn't run forever.

When Sookie reached the royal residence, she ran upon Bill and Rasul. "Great," she mumbled. She greeted them as civilly as she could. "William, Rasul," was the most that they were going to get out of her. She looked at Rasul and nodded. He was one Sookie's old acquaintances from the days of old. He was a magnificent vampire; extremely tall, strong, brave and loyal to a fault. He was the most elegant and composed vampire she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. The best trainer to ever exist; well that's the way Rasul described himself to anyone that would listen.

"Since tonight is the first night of your training, you may want to change your clothes and shower. You smell of dog." He turned his nose up at the thought of their queen being with something that was beneath her. Bill looked straight ahead; never letting his pain show on his face. He'd always had hopes that they would get back together. For the first time in a long time, he realized that they wouldn't get back together. They would be no more than friends.

"What I wear and how I smell have no bearing on this training session and it's definitely none of your concern."

Bill didn't make any suggestions. He just stood there.

"Very well then. Bill tells me that you haven't fed from a human in many years. I think he even said centuries." Rasul shook his head in disbelief. "I find that very hard to believe. I've never met a vampire that doesn't feed from humans on a routine basis." Pointing in Bill's direction he added, "Even with the invention of Tru Blood, we like the real stuff every once in awhile."

Sookie walked over to Rasul and took his hand into hers. She then shook his hand and said, "My name is Sookie. I'm the first vampire that you've ever met that doesn't feed from humans on a routine basis. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Bill tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold his chuckle. Rasul gave him the stink eye but Bill couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Rasul then snapped his fingers and within seconds a human that was flanked by two vampires, was standing in front of Sookie. The vampires faded into the woods. The human stayed. There was fresh blood running from tiny pin pricks from either side the girl's neck. Rasul expected Sookie to give in to the temptation of fresh human blood straight from the vessel. She only stared at the human.

"Doesn't she look delicious?" Rasul asked. "She's a virgin too. You know that their blood is always the sweetest …the freshest. Want some?" He trailed his finger through the blood that had made a path between the girl's breasts. He forced his finger in Sookie's face. She looked from the blood to Rasul. He had a look of victory on his face but it was soon wiped away.

"No thank you," Sookie said.

"More for us," Rasul said.

Knowing what Sookie had gone through, Bill declined. "None for me, thank you."

"Let me change that. More for me."

Rasul licked the girl's neck. Before Sookie knew what was happening she heard his fangs snick into place and she heard it as his fangs pierced the girl's skin. The girl's moans were sounds of pleasure. Bill shifted from foot to foot. He wanted to taste the girl so desperately but could not and would not. He wasn't the only one that felt that way. Sookie couldn't keep her fangs in place because she wanted to taste her. Sookie wanted to feel the blood flowing through her but she remained in place. She never moved. She never gave in to her bloodlust. Above all else, she had to have control. She could never lose control.

When she did nothing, Rasul decided that he'd had his fill of the girl. He proceeded to heal the bite marks on her neck and summonsed the vampires from earlier to escort her back to the royal residence.

Rasul only stared at Sookie. He couldn't believe that Sookie didn't partake in the festivals.

Once he was composed, Bill was able to speak. "I told you that she wouldn't do it. She has tremendous control and that only comes with age. She's going to make a great queen."

It had nothing to do with age.

"If you guys are done, I'm going inside now. I'm hungry. I need a Tru Blood," Sookie announced as she began to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere," Rasul bellowed. "Sophie Ann said that you are to be trained and you will be trained until I decide that it's over."

Sookie started laughing at him and gave him the finger as she walked away. "See ya later, Mutt and Jeff. Oh, and thanks, Jeff."

Bill answered her with a bellowing laugh. Rasul didn't find any of it humorous. He wasn't going to let her walk away without completing her training.

Before Bill could stop him, Rasul ran up on Sookie and grabbed her by her shoulder as to stop her. He was determined that she wasn't going anywhere. Well …he was wrong. If he couldn't fly before that moment, he could after he'd touched her. Rasul soared through the air and took out four trees with his backside. She never missed a step as she continued walking towards the residence.

Never raising her voice and knowing that he could hear her, Sookie said, "If you touch me again unprovoked, our history will not matter, old friend. Now I suggest that you decide that there is no need for anymore training sessions. You've decided that I don't need it. You've done as you were ordered and I followed her command. I trained. Now, you and William need to find something better to do with your time than to fuck with me. After all, I am your queen."

Before Sookie knew it, an unknown vampire came from out of nowhere and attacked her. His movements were too quick for even Sookie to see. She didn't have time to register the attack. His hand had risen so fast that the blow had knocked her back on her ass. Sookie's fangs slid down into place and in a blur, she was on her feet and headed for the attacker. She spun around him so quickly that she pulled his heart from his chest through his back. He never knew that he'd met the true death.

Bill was cheering her on. Once he was able to stand and see what was happening, Rasul was beyond surprised. He'd heard of her speed and willingness to kill but in all of the years of their friendship, he had never been given the chance to see it. But tonight, he knew that the rumors were true. She looked so normal …so human. Who would believe it? Who would believe that this eternal teenager was a vicious murderer? She looked like she made brownies and lemonade for preschool children.

With the dead vampire's heart still in her hand, Sookie continued to walk in the direction of the residence. It was if she hadn't sent a vampire to his final death. Bill and Rasul continued to stare at her in awe. They had completely forgotten about the next vampire that came running from the woods. Before they could stop him, something happened that they never expected to see.

Bill dropped to his knees.

Rasul couldn't move.

This time, Sookie was ready.

Before he could approach her, a blast of electricity left the palms of her hands. With the use of that light, within seconds the vampire was no more than a pile of ash. Sookie stopped walking and with her back still facing Bill and Rasul she yelled out, "Come out unless you want to end up like this one."

When she turned around, Chester and Melanie was standing with Bill and Rasul. When they looked into her eyes, they each bowed down to her; mimicking the movements of the vampires from a few nights before. When they stood up she said, "Are you sure that you all want to do this?"

Neither vampire spoke.

"This is the last time I'll allow _either_ of you to walk away." Making sure that they saw the fire in her eyes, she said, "You understand my meaning."

They knew to never speak of what they saw.

"Rasul," she said.

"Yes mistress," he said. "Training sessions are done. There is no need for you to train. You have done well."

When Sookie turned and walked away from them, she heard Bill say, "Didn't I tell you that she was amazing?"

* * *

**A/N: More is coming. If I can, I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow. Happy reading.**


	8. Jason

**Jason **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. As always, this story and the others would be a waste of time without you. I'm almost done with the next chapter of 'I Remember You' but I have to do my editing. Hopefully, it won't be too much longer. Thank you for your time and your patience. You guys are beyond wonderful. Anyway, enough with my ramblings. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**All main characters belong to Ms. Charlaine Harris. That goes for past, present and future chapters. The story is mine.  
**

* * *

After showering, Sookie went into her bedroom and lied back on the bed. Uninterestingly, she stared at the ceiling. Out of all the things she'd done that night, the only thing that stood out to her was the girl. Before going off on her own, she made sure that the girl was safely returned to her family and that she had no memory what Rasul had done to her. She told them all that the girl was to remain untouched by man or vampire …by any that lived on that compound or there would be con_se_quences. She didn't want the girl to think badly of vampires because of Rasul. She was an innocent. She was like Sookie's brother, Jason.

Of her brothers, Jason was her favorite. He didn't think that she had what it took to be a warrior for their people but he loved her just the same. Out of their parent's children, Jason and Sookie were the most alike; competitive, strong, and determined to a fault. There used to be a time that when she thought about Jason, their times competing with each other or their times out hunting with the family were what she thought of. But Sophie Ann changed that. Sophie Ann changed everything.

It was the millionth time that Sookie had run off. She never understood why Sophie Ann always moved them when others of their kind would move within their area. She never allowed Sookie to meet any of the other vampires. She would always tell her that it was too risky. She would ask Sophie Ann what the risks were. They were all vampires. She never would answer the question. Well, on that particular night, Sookie knew that something was wrong. Sophie Ann didn't bother to pack their things. They just left without pause and she was going to find out why but Sophie Ann kept calling out to her through the bond. The closer she came to finding out, the stronger Sophie Ann's pull became. She could no longer fight it. She had to go to her maker.

Sookie ran with a speed that she had always used when her maker called out to her. There was no sense of fatigue as she ran through the woods. She loved the feel of the night air on her face. When she realized where she was, Sookie began to slow down a little. She knew those woods. She knew the little house that was nestled on the wooded lot. She knew where she was. She was home. She was on her father's land. She was standing in front of Jason's house. Instantly, she increased her speed. She was moving so quickly that her little feet were barely touching the ground. When Sookie reached the door, she ripped it from its hinges.

Jason was struggling with against the grips of Sophie Ann. The hateful woman stood in the middle of Jason's kitchen with her thin but strong arm wrapped around his neck.

"Jason," Sookie whimpered.

Upon hearing her voice, he stopped struggling. When he looked at her, he knew what she'd become. His blue eyes widened when he saw his baby sister but what he saw didn't matter to him. He didn't care that she was vampire. He only cared that she had returned home. "You're back."

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, I'm back but I'm different now. I can't stay with you."

He shook his head and said, "Doesn't matter. You're still one of us. Father assumed that you had been captured by the vampires. They are running rampant in these parts. We knew that if they had you that you would come home. We just wanted you to come home. We can protect you. "

Sookie ignored his words and spoke directly to Sophie Ann. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Sophie Ann laughed. Her eternally, youthful face looked even more evil than Sookie had ever seen it. "I'll kill him before you move. You've been disobedient, Sookie. Time and time again, you've been so disobedient. There was no punishment that I could bestow upon you to make you behave." Sophie Ann stroked Jason's head and kissed him lightly on the head. "This was my last resort."

Sookie fell to her knees and cried. She begged for her brother's life. "Please let him go. You don't have to hurt him. I'll …I'll do better. I swear to you."

"Stop that, now!" Jason sounded angry. "Sookie, what happened to you?" She thought that he wanted to know where she'd been or who Sophie Ann was but what he said next surprised her. "Father never taught us to be weak. We have to be strong. We can't give in to fear."

Sookie tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. "I beg you, mistress. Please don't hurt my brother."

"What is it with you people?" Sophie Ann asked as she forced Jason's head to the right; exposing his throbbing vein. "He's not afraid. He wasn't afraid when he invited me in. Oh, forgive me my child. I told him that I could bring you home if he invited me in and …ta-da …here we are."Jason remained still as Sophie Ann's finger trailed along his neck. She looked up at Sookie and smiled; one played in her cold dead eyes and across her even colder and deadlier mouth. "You can relax Sookie. I'm not going to hurt him."

Sookie laughed aloud and placed her hand over her mouth. The tears slowly began to stop. She looked at Jason and was beyond happy. She'd saved him and she was going to live up to her promise. She was no longer going to be disobedient. She was going to stop being so defiant. She was going to be a better child. She had to be. Sophie Ann had spared her brother's life. "Thank you so …"

"No, my dearest child; I'm not going to do it. You're going to. You're going to feed from him until there's nothing left." Sophie Ann was still smiling. Sookie wasn't.

"I will not."

"You will because you will not defy me anymore."

"I can't! He's my brother! You can't do this!"

Smiling evilly at her dearest child, Sophie Ann said, "As your maker, I command you."

Before Sookie knew it, her fangs had descended from her gums and were embedded in her brother's neck. He didn't scream. He held on tight to Sookie as she fed from him. Whispering to her, Jason said, "This was meant to be. My blood and my strength, I give to you, my sister."

Tears ran from Sookie's eyes with each pull of his blood. She could feel that his heartbeat had stopped. His pulse had faded to nothing. When she was done, Sookie rocked him in her arms and cried over again that she was sorry. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Sookie's breathing had grown ragged as she looked up as Sophie Ann. "I hate you. I swear to you, I'll kill you. I will wait forever just to get the chance to kill you."

Sophie Ann continued to laugh. "That will only be dream that will never come to pass, dear one."

Sookie lifted Jason into her arms and carried him to his bed. When she'd healed the marks on his neck, she turned to face Sophie Ann. Sookie launched herself at her maker. She soared through the air like an eagle upon its prey. Her hands were clawed and her fangs were out. Sadly, she never got to touch Sophie Ann. With one simple swat of her hand, Sookie went flying into the wall of Jason's home.

"You'll never kill me. You're the child and I'm the maker." Sophie Ann kneeled in front of Sookie's sprawled out body as she continued to speak. "One day you'll understand why I had to do this. You were too defiant. You were too headstrong. You needed to know who's in charge. We don't want this to happen again, now do we?"

"No, mistress," Sookie whimpered. She let her eyes fall on her older brother's body as she cried. Sophie Ann had a triumphant smile on her face. She offered Sookie her hand in order to help her stand. She'd thought of swatting her maker's hand out of the way but she thought against it. She took Sophie Ann's hand and rose to her feet. Anguish filled Sookie as she walked over to her brother and kissed him one last time. "I love you," she cried.

Sophie Ann faked a yawn. "This is all quite lovely but we must go. Humans are coming …not unless you want to end them too."

Sookie knew who was coming; her father and her two remaining brothers. They were on their way and she knew that they were armed. She knew that they would fight to the death and she couldn't bear to kill another member of her family because of Sophie Ann.

"Come, Sookie," Sophie Ann ordered. "Now."

As they ran from the house and watched from the woods, Sookie could hear her father's anguished cry. She, too, cried. She'd never known for her father to cry and she was the cause. All in one night, she'd destroyed he family. She'd killed her brother and she'd weakened her father.

Sookie continued to watch her brother's home as Sophie Ann whispered in her ear. "If you disobey me anymore, consider the fact that you have four more family members to think of. Next time, I'll make you watch. Remember, you'll always belong to me. _I_ am _your_ maker. _You_ are not mine."

When Sookie looked at her maker, all she wanted to do was kill her but all that she could say was, "Yes mistress." She would just bide her time. Sookie didn't care how long it would take but she swore that she'd be free of her maker but she knew that for as long as she had her family, she would always be under Sophie Ann's control. She smiled as she looked at Sophie Ann. She would just bide her time.

As she looked up at the ceiling, she thought of that night and how she was forever changed because of it. The only thing that kept her going was that she was going to kill Sophie Ann. But that was never meant to be. Someone else had beaten her to it. Ache and disappointment filled her. She wanted to kill Sophie Ann but someone else had done the deed and she was going to get her revenge. Not because someone had killed her maker but because that someone had destroyed her eternal dream. She wanted Sophie Ann's murderer to suffer for doing what she wanted to do.

* * *

**Enjoy everyone. Happy Friday the 13th. Stay safe.**


	9. Don't Give Up

**Don't Give Up**

**This is the second chapter that I promised you all for today and I promise Eric is coming. He'll be here soon. I don't want to rush it. I'll have him with Sookie pretty soon.**

* * *

"Sookie," Bill said. "Are you still awake?"

What she was doing was watching television when Bill knocked on her bedroom door. She wasn't in the mood for company and she definitely wasn't in the mood for Bill's company. She just wanted to be alone. That's why she moved to a quiet and off the grid little town. That's why she never invited any of them to her home in that quiet and off the grid little town. She wanted to be left alone. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? "What do you want?"

"I want to come in."

"I'm tired, William. I don't feel like company right now. Leave me alone, please." She turned the television up louder in the hopes that maybe Bill would catch the hint. Unfortunately, he didn't. He continued talking. He felt that he needed to explain the reason for his impromptu visit.

"I tried to tell Rasul to leave it alone without betraying your confidence but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, my friend. I knew that it would bring up …"

"I just want to be alone."

"I know that you think that that's what's best for you but I don't agree. You need a friend on a night like this and I just so happen to be that friend. So, what I'll do is sit right here until you're ready to invite me in or until I have to go to rest. Are you ready to meet with your husband?" Bill's body soon thudded against the bedroom door.

Tomorrow Sookie was supposed to meet her soon to be husband, the illustrious Mr. Peter Threadgill. "Not particularly."

"I'll be right by your side; if you want me to be."

Sookie sighed happily at the sounds of those words. "I want you to be. Thank you."

"I'm always there for you if you need me."

Sookie turned down the television and decided to join him. So she sat on the floor on her side of the door and sat as he did. For a few minutes, the old friends sat in silence. "I hate her, William. She's destroyed me. She was cruel but not in a physical way. She caused emotional and mental cruelty and was joyous about it. I've never known such malice and vindictiveness in all of my life." Sookie shuddered as she thought of what Sophie Ann made her do. Her heart was breaking as she thought of what Sophie Ann did to Wybert and Seigbert.

"You're wrong Sookie," Bill said. "She can't destroy you unless you let her. If she had, you would have met your demise long ago. Forgive me for saying this but Sophie Ann couldn't take what you didn't give."

Bill was right and Sookie knew it.

"Was she aware of your gift?

Sophie Ann never knew any of what Sookie could do. Sookie knew that she was different when she was human but those differences were enhanced when she was made vampire. Sophie Ann only knew that Sookie was braver than any human she'd ever met in all of her existence. Other vampires weren't aware of her gifts either. They would have killed her. So, when Sookie moved to Bon Temps, she practiced her talents when she knew that she was alone. No one knew what she could do until tonight.

"If she'd known, I never would have been released. Do you remember the other night when we were talking about her? You asked me how I knew when she needed me? She had the ability to call her children to her with or without the bond. So as long as I promised to come to her when she called, she said that she would release me. I promised. She released me."

Bill leaned his head back against the door. He didn't want to talk about Sophie Ann. He wanted to know about the man that had captured Sookie's heart and how he'd done it. Rolling his head to the left, he asked, "Did you love him?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I do love him."

Bill squeezed his eyes closed when he heard those words. He realized at that moment that he never had a chance of winning her heart. She'd given it to someone else centuries ago and she'd never gotten it back. "Were you two together long?"

She laughed quietly. "Three days; only three days and I fell in love with him. I was promised to him. My father chose him because of his family background. His family was very well known in their village. They were very strong and very protective of what was theirs. Father knew that I would be well taken care of with him. My mother was happy because they were quite wealthy. I was happy because I could have been promised to his one of his other brothers." Rolling her head to right, she continued on with her back story. "I'll never forget the day that he came to my father's home. He wanted to see what he was getting into. He must've liked what he'd seen because he came back to visit me for the next three days. He'd stay each day until dusk. After that third day, we were to be married.

"That night before he left, he begged me for a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss of my life. It was the only kiss I'd ever received from a man. I couldn't wait to marry him. I wanted more kisses from him. And after that, I couldn't wait to learn his name. I just assumed that waiting until we were married would make things better. It would leave a little surprise in the marriage ceremony."

"You didn't know his name?"

"Oh, no. We weren't supposed to know about each other until the day of the wedding. When he tried to give me his name, I stopped him." Falling silent, she added, "I didn't learn his name until after ... he was already dead.

"For so many years, William, I thought that we were looking for him but we weren't. I should have known better but I trusted her. She promised me that we would find him. I gave her my life and my soul just to find him. She cheated me out of everything and I let her. For so many years, I'd run away from her to try and find him. I wanted him so desperately." With a heavy sigh and heart, she added, "I'm lonely, William."

The friends sat in silence once more. As Bill thought of what they'd just discussed, his heart was breaking. He knew that she had never loved him but he'd held on to hope. He'd gone so far as to tell her that he loved her. For a vampire to tell another being that they loved them was unheard of. He'd never even said it to Lorena. He finally decided to speak.

"You didn't have to be lonely, Sookie. You had me."

Sookie could hear the sorrow in Bill's voice. "I'm sorry, Bill."

"Lorena never called me to her. I went to her on my own because I couldn't bear to make love with you knowing that you were only filling a void in your life. To make love with me with your back to me; that was the hardest thing that I had to go through. But I loved you and I wanted to be with you. The last night that we spent together helped me to make my decision. I was determined that if you didn't tell me that you loved me, I was leaving. You didn't say it. You asked me if I wanted a blood. When you looked up at me and traipsed to the kitchen as if you were about to feed the cat, I knew that you didn't love me and that you never would." Silently he added, "You didn't have to be lonely."

"I never meant to hurt, Bill."

"I know."

"I'm holding onto a dream that will never be, aren't I?"

"I've never known for you to give up. Don't give up now."

She ignored that comment. The time had passed for them to be together. He was probably no more than a coffin filled with decaying bones. "The dawn's coming."

"What was his name?"

"Erik Northman. His family name was Northman. He was from Orland."

Bill stood up and said, "Well, I can feel the tug of the sun and I must go to rest. I'll stay with you if you insist."

"I don't."

"I thought I'd ask. And might I add, I noticed that you've called me Bill twice tonight. I hope that you keep this up because it pleases me." Bill laughed as he placed his hand against the door. "Good night, my friend."

"Good night, William."

They both laughed but before Bill walked away, he said, "Don't give up, Sookie. If it's meant to be, you'll see him again. I promise and when it comes to you, I've always kept my promises."

"I know, Bill. I won't give up."

That was the first time she'd ever lied to Bill.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed. I hope that your weekend has been wonderful.  
**


	10. Her Happiness

**Her Happiness**

**Thanks you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I apologize for not posting for a couple of days but I had to do some work at work and around the old homestead. I will do my best to post daily. Anyway, you all are appreciated.**

* * *

"The reason for this conference call is that your queen needs you all here in New Orleans tonight. Make sure that you're here before the dawn." Bill looked at the clock on the wall and added, "You all have an ample amount of time to make it here for a one on one sit down with your new queen. It is only an hour past dusk."

"Excuse me for speaking out of turn but I thought that she was to meet with Peter Threadgill tonight? We weren't expected until a few days later but a very good move on your part, Bill in calling this meeting sooner than later. I've always thought it a little odd that we wouldn't be there when she met her vampire husband for the first time …alone. I don't trust Threadgill. I never quite trusted Sophie Ann but he's worse than she was. He rubs me the wrong way," Arla Yvonne stated.

"I feel as you do," Bill stated. "But it was Sophie Ann's last order to her child; to marry him. You all are expected this night because Threadgill had some business that came up that he needed to take care of. So it's been decided that this night would be used so that she will have the chance to meet with each of you. She needs to be sure that you all will stand with her."

"And this is Sophie Ann's last surviving child? Is she anything like her maker?" Cleo Babbitt asked. "Since we've all met Sophie Ann and if they are anything alike, there is no need in meeting her. We'll know to fall in line and do as ordered. We all know too well what it means to cross Sophie Ann." Every vampire in the state knew what would happen if Sophie Ann was crossed in any way.

"From what I've heard, she's practically a human. She looks human. She acts human. She doesn't associate with her own kind." Gervais then grunted, "If she's not proud of what she is, how could Sophie Ann even think to make her the queen? I don't even remember her being present when her maker was named as the queen of Louisiana."

Bill spoke as coldly as any of them had ever heard him. "Neither of you know her or know what she's been through with her maker. She doesn't have to prove herself by surrounding herself with her kind. Her name is not Sophie Ann. You do not know what is expected of you until she tells you. You will respect her as you would any other vampire royalty or you will be punished."

"What are you, Bill …her second?" Gervais asked snidely.

"No. I'm her friend. Make your position known and confirm that you will be attending," Bill stated angrily.

"Sheriff of Area 2 will be in attendance," Arla Yvonne stated.

"Sheriff of Area 3 will be in attendance," Cleo repeated.

"Sheriff of Area 4 will be in attendance," Gervais stated.

Then there was silence.

"Area 5, did you not hear the order that was given to you by your queen?"

"He'll be there," his lieutenant stated.

"Where is he, Pam?"

With a smug sound, Pam said, "He had to step out for a minute. Diantha is here to see him to discuss his last visit at the royal residence but he'll be there. Sheriff of Area 5 will be in attendance. Is that better, Bill?"

"Now, because you've all wasted time, you're down fifteen minutes that you could have used to prepare for your trip to meet with your new queen. You all will be here before the dawn. There will be no exceptions and no excuses." Bill spoke with authority and he handed down the order without pause. He hung up the phone without giving any of them a chance to speak anymore. Just as he hung up the phone, Sookie came into his office.

"Good evening, Bill." Sookie was as fresh faced and as beautiful as ever.

Bill was instantly kneeled before Sookie. Her hand was in his and his forehead lightly touched it. "Good evening, my queen. I went to your room upon rising but you weren't there. You must get up early. I've always heard that older vampires can do that. Anyway, Mr. Threadgill won't be able to make it this night. His second, Jennifer Cater, called to say that unfortunately, he has some other business that he needed to take care of."

"What's a second?"

"A second is the royal's most trusted, my queen. They take care of appointments and such for their king or queen. They are there when they are needed. Everything else in their existence plays a close second."

"Hmmm," Sookie said. "Bill, we need to get something straight. You will only bow to me when there are others around us and you only have to call me queen when it's necessary …like when there are others around us. When we are at home, you don't have to call me queen, okay? You can call me Sookie as you've always done."

He didn't hear any of the other stuff. Bill only heard '_when we are at home'_. He had to know if it was a slip of the tongue. "Home?" he asked.

"Yes, home. _My_ second can't live in another place. I need you by my side. I trust you. I know for a fact that you're a great fighter and I know that you will stand with me. You will be my second won't you?"

Bowing her to her once more, he said, "Yes, my queen. I would be more than honored. Thank you."

She sighed and shook her head. "And I want to add that it is quite unfortunate that I can't meet Peter tonight. I think I'll go into my bedroom and shove tacks down into the beds of my fingernails. I will not eat until I meet my future husband. I will protest until he makes his presence known to me." She bit her knuckles and winced as she fell back onto the leather couch in Bill's office.

"Your sense of humor is priceless." He meant it; though he didn't smile.

She rolled her head over to the right and looked at Bill. "So, I have a free night? I've been here for three weeks and this is my second free night all to myself."

Bill shook his head.

"No free night?" she asked.

"You have to meet your underlings. It was going to be set a couple of nights after the meeting with Threadgill but since he can't make it, I've ordered them all to be here to meet with you tonight. They barked about it being done on such short notice but they will be here. I think that it's quite imperative that they meet with you _before_ you meet Threadgill. You need to meet with these vampires as soon as possible. You will also meet with the leaders of other supes that reside in the state. If you all work together, they will come in handy if you ever need their assistance. They will be here tomorrow night."

"Why so soon?" Sookie asked. "As queen, I think that I deserve a break."

"In time," he replied. "As queen, there is a lot that you need to know. You have dominion over the vampires in the great state of Louisiana. It's important that you know of your subjects. That means the everyday vamps to the sheriffs and lieutenants. Let me ask you a question, my queen?" He leaned forward on his elbows and looked at Sookie. "How many vampires had you met when you moved to Bon Temps?"

"One," she said.

"Me, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"Why is that?"

"I didn't know that I had to report to anyone when I moved to Bon Temps." Sophie Ann told her that she could live anywhere in Louisiana and she didn't need to check in with the sheriff as the others had to. She said that she had told the sheriff and his lieutenant that Sookie was not to be bothered and no one was to go near her home. And they all obeyed Sophie Ann's orders. That was a perk to being the child of the queen. No one bothered her.

Bill soon back pedaled. "You didn't. I'm just saying that you never made yourself accessible to others of our kind. You wanted to be left alone and that is what you got. You can't have it that way anymore Sookie. You can't be alone anymore."

"Bill, vampires can't tell that I'm a vampire. I don't glow the way that you all do. You know that. I look human. I'm warm to the touch. My skin is tanned. I always smell of summertime and sunshine. I'm different and they don't know how to take me. They fear me for no reason. Do you remember your first reaction to me? You wanted nothing to do with me. You thought that I was human until you saw my fangs."

"That's not why they don't want to be around but they all are very good reasons. The reason they don't approach you is because you don't make yourself available to our kind. You don't make yourself available to anyone but those you choose to be around. You think that we're all like Sophie Ann. They think that you're like Sophie Ann."

Sookie thought of what Bill had said and she understood what he meant but instead of telling him that, she hunched her shoulders and asked, "What's your point?"

"My point is that you need to get out there! Meet your vampires. Meet your humans. Meet the other supes in your state other than the ones in Alcide's pack. You're a queen. Do you even know that there are over four hundred vampires that owe you fealty?"

"No," she said nonchalantly.

Bill couldn't believe her reaction. "You are too much, Sookie." He could only stare at her because he could think of nothing else to say on that particular subject so he moved on to. "Okay, now on to something else that's just as important. Let me ask you …do you have a last name? You need to have a last name. Queen Sookie just doesn't have that certain oomph to it."

Sookie had never really thought about her last name. Her family name was Christensen but she dropped it so that she could keep her family protected. Even though she'd never met them, she needed to keep her brothers' sons and daughters protected. Anyone could try and use them against her. She could have used the family name of Stackhouse but she didn't want to put them in any danger. There were a couple of Stackhouses remaining in Bon Temps but she'd never met them. Using Sophie Ann's last name was definitely out of the question. When she thought about it, she didn't have a last name to use. She was just Sookie.

"I don't have one," she finally answered.

Bill went over to the couch and sat beside of her. He stared at her for a minute. "I have a suggestion. You can shoot it down if you'd like but hear me out. I have the perfect last name for you. You could use your would've been husband's last name. You can honor him in that way. You could carry on the name of Northman; Queen Sookie Northman of Louisiana."

Sookie smiled broadly. "You think so?" She repeated the full name aloud. "Sookie Northman, the queen of Louisiana. It does have a certain ring to it, huh?"

"Yes it does, my queen."

Sookie giggled.

It gave Bill total and complete joy to see her so happy. He couldn't help but think that the look that she had on her face at that exact moment was the same look that she had on her face when Eric first met her. He couldn't help but know that her eyes and her smile were what he fell hopelessly and helplessly in love with because at that exact moment, Bill fell in love with her all over again. To know that her eternal happiness was just around the corner was all that mattered to him.

"When I contact Vista Print, should I have the invitations read Sookie Northman?"

Biting her bottom lip and smiling at that same time she said, "Yes. They should read Sookie Northman. Be sure to have the company print invitations that will also show that you will be announced as my second as well." Just like the eternal teenager she would always be, she jumped up and down and giggled. "You're the best, Bill."

"I can't understand why it took you so long to see that." Both of the old friends began to laugh. "Now, you go and get dressed in your finest; which I've already picked out. Your subjects will be arriving within the next couple of hours."

Sookie jerked Bill up from the couch and hugged and kissed him. "I do love you, Bill. You're my friend. Thank you so much. You've made me so happy." She kissed him on last time and walked to the door. As she was leaving, she repeated her new last name over and over again.

When she was gone, Bill fell back onto the couch and let bloody tears fall from his eyes. She finally said that she loved him. Even if it was only as a friend, she finally said that she loved him. Tonight the only thing that matter was her happiness and he was going to make sure that her dreams came true. Just as he stood up from the couch, there was a knock at his office door. "Come in," he called out as he sat behind his desk.

"William, I see that you are waiting for me," Mr. Cataliades replied.

Pointing to the seat in front of his desk, he said, "I'm so glad that you made it. Do you have everything?"

Placing his briefcase on his desk, Mr. Cataliades smiled. "I have everything."

Both the daemon and the vampire smiled at one another. They were both going to make sure that Sookie got the happiness that she'd waited for over a thousand years to have.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed.**

**Oh, I'm making Bill a better vampire than he was in the books and on the TV show. Sookie deserved more than what she got from him on either. I wanted to give Bill a better personality and not make him so cold and heartless when it came to Sookie. I wanted him to love her for real for once w/o any hidden agendas on his part. **


	11. The Queen's Retinue

**The Queen's Retinue**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are the best. I had to break this chapter up into two chapters because it would have been too long. So here's the first part. The second part will be posted shortly.**

* * *

"You look lovely; absolutely lovely." The girl that was helping Sookie get ready for her meeting kept telling her over and over again how beautiful she looked. It was getting to the point to where the girl was irritating her. Sookie knew that the girl meant all that she was saying. She knew that the girl meant well but she was beginning to get on Sookie's nerves.

Sookie looked at the girl and said, "Thank you for your compliments but you don't have to keep saying it. Once was enough. Look, I know that I'm vampire but I'm not going to hurt you, okay. I know that you were a part of Sophie Ann's consort but you do not belong to me. I may have taken her place, but I am NOT Sophie Ann. I will not punish you. I will not hurt you. Relax, okay? Everything is going to be just fine."

After Sookie's little speech, the girl did relax. The fear that once surrounded her was gone. "Do you need anything else, your highness?"

"No, thank you. You may go."

The girl happily left Sookie's dressing chambers. For the first time since the girl had been employed at the royal residence, she wasn't fed from or forced to be a sexual toy for the night. Many changes were in store for the residents of the royal compound. Sookie decided right then that she and Bill would set some rules in place for that tomorrow night.

Sookie stood in front of the full length mirror and eyed her reflection. Her elaborate white gown was just that …elaborate and full. She shook her head as she looked at the gown; full skirt that covered the bottom half of her body completely but the bodice. It was barely there. Her back was showing her and breasts were barely covered. The bodice, what there was of it, was covered in crystal beading. The white gown did look good on her but it made her look more human than anything she'd ever worn. She looked as if she'd had a fresh tan. Her blond hair was piled highly on the top of her head with curly tendrils falling around her face.

Speaking mostly to herself, she said, "What are they going to think of me?"

"They're going to think that you are the most beautiful queen they've ever seen."

"Thanks, Bill. I should look at least halfway presentable since it took over three hours for me to get ready." Sookie then turned around and looked at Bill. "You look quite handsome yourself. You on the prowl tonight?"

Tugging at his lapel, Bill nodded and winked. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled as he smiled. His dark brown hair fell beautifully across his forehead. His smile made him even more handsome than before. "I'm going to prowl as much as I can. Your guests are arriving. There are several vampires here that you will meet but the ones that are the most important are your sheriffs. They are assigned to work in areas throughout Louisiana. Gervais is over area four. Arla Yvonne is over are two and Cleo Babbitt is over area three."

"What about areas one and five?"

"You're over area one but I'll help you with that once we get the queenly issues in order. Now, with area five, we may have to open that position up pretty soon. He may not be over that area too much longer."

Sookie looked concerned about that. "Is he not happy with the way things are? He can't just up and leave! What can we do to keep him in his position? I can't run an entire state and two areas!"

Bill began to laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. Let me handle it." As they listened to the cars drive up to the first set of security gates, Bill and Sookie both began to fidget. The secure vampires from only seconds ago were gone.

Sookie quickly looked at her reflection and then back at Bill. "Let's get it going, William." Sookie placed her hand on Bill's forearm as he led them from the room.

While they walked down the hallway, Bill explained that the files and paperwork were in her office. "So, when you speak to each of them you'll have all of the information you'll need on the vampires and their particular areas. You know such as financials, vampire stats, human stats, and other things.

Sookie listened as Bill talked but went to her own little world for a minute. She wondered what kind of queen she would make. She wondered if they would take her seriously. Maybe the vampires would underestimate her because of her human appearance but if that was to be a problem, she could handle it. She didn't want to resort to threats to get their respect but she would if she had to.

"Sookie are you ready?" Bill asked the question as if he'd asked her a couple of times before.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Oh, and Bill."

"Yes, my queen."

"The human servants are just that. Servants. They not will be used in this house for food and sex. They're more than that. We need to set some ground rules in place. Be sure to spread the word."

"Yes, my queen." Bill's phone began to ring and as soon as he answered he began talking. "Security in place? …Are the vampires here? …What! Where the fuck is he? …He was supposed to arrive with the others! …Call him and tell him that he had better be here before the dawn and no later! His queen is expecting him." Bill hung up without as much as a goodbye. "I apologize, my queen. But one of your sheriffs is a little late but he will be here."

Sookie stroked Bill's arm. "It's okay. He'll be here when he gets here. Calm down. It's kind of a party." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Now chill out before I beat the shit out of you."

As Bill and Sookie descended the spiral staircase, Sookie stopped and looked at the vampires that were considered part of her retinue. There were quite a few vampires there and they were all waiting to see her; the sheriffs and their lieutenants. Well all except for the one that had pissed Bill off. Each of them were elegantly dressed and looked about as ready to party as Bill was. She was the only one that was smiling. She didn't even realize that everyone had stopped talking and was staring at her. All together, each vampire stepped forward and bowed to her.

As the feeling of '_this shit can't really be happening'_ swept over her, Sookie and Bill continued on their way down the stairs. When they'd reached the bottom, Sookie stared at each of her sheriffs and studied them intently. She found no deception. She did find that they were curious and just a tiny bit apprehensive of her but they were going to be loyal and truthful. A feeling of relief swept over her. She wouldn't have to threaten anyone all.

Smiling, she said, "Hi, I'm Sookie Northman and I'm your queen." She offered each vampire her hand for them to shake and obediently, they returned the gesture.

She did notice however, that when she told them her name, a flicker of surprise and disbelief passed over each glowing face but nothing was said.

Placing her hand on Bill's shoulder, she said, "You all know William; he is my second. Since this is my first time meeting all of you, please introduce yourselves."

Cleo Babbitt went first. She was nervous at first but the more she spoke to Sookie the more she calmed down. It wasn't like speaking to Sophie Ann at all. Their new queen wasn't into cruelty. She was actually listening to what Cleo had to say. Maybe once they had their one on one meeting, she could get some issues resolved with some rogue vampires that have been coming into her area. Next up was Gervais and then Arla Yvonne. Each sheriff was relaxed and comfortable around their new queen. Everything was going smoothly …until they mentioned her appearance.

They had gotten a little too comfortable. Each sheriff praised the queen for looking quite beautiful and different. They didn't mention how pretty her dress was or how lovely her hair looked. What they did was talk about how startled they were by her appearance. Gervais didn't realize that she was warm to the touch. Arla Yvonne didn't know that she smelled of sunshine. Cleo was bold enough to even suggest that the queen use her looks. It work in their favor when it came to dealing with the human governments …state and federal; even the foreign governments. The others agreed. But using her wasn't going to happen. They didn't have the maker/child relationship. She was the queen and no one was going to use her.

Bill was about to shoot them all down but Sookie gripped his arm and shook her head. He remained quiet.

Sookie said, "It pleases me that you all have such great plans when it comes to how I look and how said looks can be used to our advantage." Instantly, the smile was gone. "I'm not a novelty. I'm not a pawn to be used in your little games. I am your queen. I will not be used in that way again. I hope that my point is well taken."

Yeses came from all around.

Smiling once again, she said, "Good. Now, let us get to know one another."

* * *

**A/N: I'll post the chapters back to back so that you won't have to wait too long for Eric to come into the picture. I'll have the next chapter posted in about an hour. I won't make you wait too much longer. **


	12. So We Meet Again

**So We Meet Again**

**Here is the second part to the story. Our long suffering queen will finally meet the man that was promised to her many centuries ago. I hope that you all enjoy.**

* * *

When Eric arrived for his sit down with the queen, the party was in full force. He'd never seen the royal residence looking quite so festive. Even the former queen's coronation wasn't quite as exciting. To be fair, the only one having fun that night was the queen. Though he'd been to the royal residence on several occasions, they had never been visits of pleasure; only of necessity. His last visit was just that.

The humans had taken Sophie Ann during her daytime rest. Sophie Ann hadn't been taken by mere amateurs. They'd gone so far as to become a part of her security team. Once they were in, they went about their plan. The traitors had killed all of her loyal guards and the twin assassins as they slept. When the sheriffs had been called to the residence the night Cataliades and Bill discovered the queen gone, the placed looked as if a massacre had occurred there. Bloody bodies were everywhere.

Cataliades called all of the sheriffs to the royal residence in order to get the scent of the humans that had taken Sophie Ann. Since it was discovered that the humans that had taken Sophie Ann were from Shreveport, it was up to Eric to find them and bring to were to be taken to him because he had a way of making the humans speak when they didn't want to. And bring them to Cataliades he did.

That was the night Sophie Ann's child took over. He knew then that she was a spoiled brat with the way she screamed and wailed. When he heard her screams of loss, he dreaded the idea of meeting her …temper tantrums, pouting, babying, pampering. He just knew that she was going to take the final death of her maker out on the vampires in her retinue and there was nothing that he could do about. But from the looks of the crowd, he was wrong.

Eric let his gaze fall over the room. Leaning over to whisper to him, his child, Pam Ravenscroft, stated, "Do you see what I see?"

"Humans," he replied.

"And fun. Everyone is having fun." Shaking her head, Pam added, "Sophie Ann would have never allowed this. She would have drained every single human her for even being in the same room with her without her permission."

"And tortured the vamp that brought them."

Pam looked around the room and caught the eye of one of the human guests. Still holding the man's gaze as she talked to Eric, she said, "We can meet with her and then leave. Bill didn't say that we had to have a sleepover." Pam dropped her fangs on the man and he almost reach his climax right then and there. Placing her hand on her maker's shoulder, she said, "Let me know what you decide to do. I'll be over there."

Eric was soon standing alone. He watched his fellow sheriffs as they enjoyed themselves. He couldn't help but be surprised at what he was seeing. Normally, vampires are not quite as sociable as they were on that particular night. They were laughing and talking. They never acted like that when they were in the presence of Sophie Ann. If they were gathering for a meeting, they had a meeting …not a party. But tonight …

…they weren't being unsociable. They weren't standing off to the side with their lieutenants and whispering. They weren't plotting against one another. They were actually drinking chilled and flavored bloods. They were actually being civil to one another. They were dancing and talking with one another as if they were old friends. They were even talking about what it was like when they were human _with_ their humans.

"Eric," Gervais called out. "It's nice that you have finally arrived to have your one on one meeting with our new queen. You're late but she won't mind. She's nothing like her maker. She is quite a …delight. You have met her, yes?"

"I have not," Eric replied.

Gervais laughed again. "Delightful …she's quite delightful. I don't even think she'll mind your attire."

Eric wore his jeans and black t-shirt. "It was last minute."

"She won't mind. She won't mind at all. Have you met her?" Gervais asked again as he patted Eric on the back.

Now that surprised Eric to no end. Gervais has never had anything nice to say about anyone other than himself or his ditzy human Carla.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her just yet. I must say that for you to describe her as being delightful, she must have really impressed you."

"There you are, you disobedient vampire! It's about time you put in an appearance!" Cleo exclaimed. "You would know how great she is if you had arrived when we were told to. We were all concerned that she would be just like her maker but she's not. And guess what, Eric? We don't have to pay her tithes as Sophie Ann used to ask for. We only have to make sure that our areas are kept up to her expectations. That is what we have to use our money for.

"She said that since she is queen and she has her area and her queendom, she has more than enough. We only need to report to her once a month and appear for all meetings that she or Bill calls in the future. Can you believe it? We are no longer under the rule of a tyrant. We have all sworn fealty to her and we actually wanted to this time." Cleo grabbed her human and kissed him deeply in front of everyone.

"Good thing too," Gervais added. "I think that we are right for a takeover. From what I've heard, the surrounding vampires ARE under the impression that the new queen is going to be ripe for the pickings. We can't allow that. We will stand with her."

Again, Eric was surprised. They were willing to fight and die for this new queen. This is too good to be true.

"There is one downfall, though," Gervais announced.

Eric looked smugly and said to himself that he knew that she was too good to be true.

"We're expected to treat the humans with respect. She is seriously into mainstreaming but what would you expect? Bill is her second and she looks human."

The smug and arrogant feeling was soon gone.

"Eric," Arla Yvonne called out. She was smiling at him as she walked over to join the other sheriffs. After kissing his cheeks in her regular French greeting, she spoke to the late comer. "I'm glad that you could attend. Why didn't you tell us how charming our new queen is?"

Eric looked quite surprised by the question. "Why would I know her?"

"Well, for one she lived in your area for quite some time and secondly, she has the same …"

"Northman," Bill called out; thus abruptly putting an end to Arla Yvonne's sentence. Behind him was Mr. Cataliades walking along in his same leisurely stroll.

"Compton," Eric replied.

"I need to speak with you for a moment."

Ignoring Bill, Eric greeted the daemon lawyer, "Desmond."

"Eric, it is always a pleasure."

"Come with us," Bill ordered.

As the vampires and daemon walked away, the sheriffs and lieutenants watched them. They couldn't help but wonder what was going on but not for long. They were having too much fun to care.

Once Eric, Bill and Desmond were outside and standing in the gardens and away from prying eyes and alert ears, Bill and Desmond each looked at Eric. Desmond spoke first.

"We have to go, Bill and I and we have a favor to ask of you. We're only asking to be polite but you know this already. The reason you've been pulled out here is because we need for you to stay behind and watch the queen. She cannot be left alone. As you may have already heard, the area is ripe for a takeover and she is the target. All of the sheriffs are staying tonight but in different quarters. Only Bill and I know where they will be sleeping. You will be with the queen."

Eric couldn't help but notice the look on Bill's face when Desmond said that. If Eric didn't know any better, he'd think that Bill was jealous. That brought Eric pure elation.

"My nieces, Diantha and Gladiola, are here but they, too, are in hiding. We need you because of your age and your power. With the powers that you and the queen have combined, if anything does happen, both of you will be able to handle it. Are you up for it, Northman?"

Eric had never been one to give in so easily but for some reason he wanted to do it. He wanted to be there with the queen. He couldn't let them know it. He had to make a fight or they would think that something was wrong. He couldn't disappoint those that knew his so well. "I don't even know her. She lived in my area for quite awhile from what I gather. She never introduced herself. She never worked her share at Fangtasia. I was her sheriff before she was my queen and she never made herself known to me. And now you ask me to leave my area and babysit."

Bill was beyond angry. "Because she was the child of the queen, she owed you nothing. We were nice enough to ask you but as her second, I _order_ you to stay her until we return. I've already informed each lieutenant in attendance to go back to their areas this night. They will pretend as if their sheriffs are indisposed and they will handle anything that arises. We also have the help of Herveaux's pack and Merlotte's shifters. They're scattered throughout as well."

Eric dropped his fangs on Bill.

"Really, Northman? Do you want to play this game? We both know that you're going to do it. So do it."

A feeling of total skepticism rolled through Eric. All he could think was that this couldn't be happening. By the victorious look on Bill's face, Eric instantaneously realized that Compton and Cataliades asking him to do this was not happenstance. They had this planned the entire time. The meeting with the sheriffs was just moved up so that they could be here to look after their new queen. Eric was pissed at himself for not realizing that something was up in the first place.

"She's out by the koi pond," the daemon and the vampire told Eric. "Go to her."

Before Eric could protest any further, Bill and Desmond were gone.

"Fuck," he grumbled. Eric didn't want to babysit the spoiled child of the now dead Sophie Ann. He kicked at the rocks and the blades of grass as he walked in her direction. When he was only a few feet from the pond, his nostrils flared and his memory came to life. Moving in a blur, Eric was standing just a couple of steps from the pond; allowing the trees to hide him from her sight. Again, he closed his eyes and the scent from centuries ago washed over him.

"It couldn't be," he whispered.

Her back was to him but he knew that it was her. As he did those centuries ago, he ducked behind the tree and hid from sight. He watched her as she gripped her gown, as to not trip, and strolled under the moonlight. He'd never seen a more beautiful vision in his life. She looked like the fairy princess from the fairy tales of old; delicate and gossamer. All she needed was a magic wand and tiara made of the rarest crystals and diamonds. Her body was lithe and strong but looked delicate to the touch. She moved with total gracefulness. Her back was in full view of the moon. Her breasts were barely covered by the bodice of her dress. Her arms and shoulders were bare. Her neck was beautiful and beckoning to him. The white fabric of her gown against her skin made her look even more human. Her blond hair looked silvery under the moon. She looked beautiful. He only needed to see.

"Please turn around," he begged. When she shuffled along, he got his wish …almost. All he could see was her silhouette and there she was. It was his bride to be.

He stood up quickly but didn't move. He couldn't. He was rooted to the ground.

Sookie knew that he was there. She could sense his mood. He was surprised and elated. Happy and afraid. Vampire men are no different than humans. A small smile played across her lips. While walking around the koi pond and staring at the fish, she introduced herself. "You must be the elusive vampire sheriff from area five. I'm glad that you could make it. I'm your new queen. My name is Sookie Northman."

All he think was that she took his last name. She loved him. She took his last name.

"Yes, I am. Forgive my tardiness."

At the sound of his voice, she stopped moving. She let her hands grip the fabric of her gown tightly. This time, Sookie couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She lost all function in her knees and almost dropped to the ground.

In a flash, Eric was holding her close to his body. She smelled the same as she did the last time he saw her. She smelled of the North Sea. She still smelled of summertime and sunshine. She smelled like the woman he'd fallen in love with so long ago.

"I am the sheriff of Area five. My name is Eric Northman."

Sookie slowly turned around and there he was. She spent many days and nights looking for him and she could never find him. And here he was …in Louisiana. He'd found her. She placed her hand on his face and stroked it. "My husband," she whispered.

Eric touched his mouth to Sookie's; their arms going around each other. They drowned in the softness of each others mouths. They moaned against the others lips. There were no words that needed to be spoken. In over a thousand years, it was as if it was the day of their wedding. Time had never passed for them. The thrill of the other's touch as if it was going to be their last kiss, was all that they knew. It was all that they wanted to know.

"So, we meet again."


	13. Once Upon a Time

**Once Upon a Time**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I think that there's only going to be maybe three more chapters before I end it. I've written two of them and will try to post them within the next couple of days. I just need to proof read. Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, the favorites, and the alerts. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway land known as New Orleans, there was a large house that the vampires knew as the royal residence. Inside of this royal residence, there was a party going on that was celebrating the sheriffs and lieutenants of Louisiana and their new queen. It wasn't strange that a party was going on in the royal residence, it was strange that all that had attended were having fun. For the first time in many, many years, the royal residence was inviting. There was dancing and laughing. There was happiness and joy. The only ones that weren't a part of the party were the vampire queen and her vampire sheriff of area five. They were dancing under the moonlight; basking in the glow of their long, lost love.

Looking down at his queen, the sheriff said, "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Sookie."

"The pleasure is all mine, Eric," she said.

When the song had ended, Eric took Sookie by her hand and led her to the shade of the cherry blossom tree where they sat together. Eric held her in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder and they talked for a better part of the night. They never discussed their makers. They never discussed their lives as vampires at all. They didn't want to. It was a night of joy and new found love so they talked about other things …happy things.

Sookie was fascinated to find out that the most handsome and the most charming man she'd ever met was more than that. He was educated, passionate, and worldly. As he talked, Sookie learned that Eric had been to many of the same places that she and Sophie Ann lived. It suddenly dawned on Sookie that's why they moved so much. Sophie Ann didn't want Sookie to see him. She wanted to kill Sophie Ann all over again. Instead of letting Sophie Ann's cruelty and deceit ruin her night, Sookie blocked her maker from her mind and continued to talk with Eric. Sookie loved that she and Eric could speak freely with each other. She went on to tell him about her life …well some of it. And he listened …he really listened to her.

Eric was just as captivated with Sookie. To him, she was an incredible woman. She was smart, brave, and the warrior that she'd always wanted to be. She was kindhearted about the humans. She was determined to make a change with the relationship between the sheriffs and the new queen. He admired the fact that she was filled with determination. Her blue eyes sparkled with each word that she spoke. Her smile was broad and bright. She was completely captivating. Eric wanted her just as much as he did so many centuries ago. He knew that no other woman, vampire or human, would ever gratify him the way that Sookie would. She was all that he could ever ask for or expect.

"We have but a few hour before the dawn comes," Eric said in his husky voice.

Sookie looked into his deep blue eyes and something inside of her melted. She cared about nothing but staying with Eric. She wanted to keep talking with him for as long as she could. She didn't want to go. Eric tightened his grip on her. Her breath caught as she realized he was going to kiss her again after a thousand years.

Eric's breath was hot on her skin as he leaned in to kiss her. He nearly gasped at the softness of her lips as if it was the first time he'd ever tasted her lips. It was exactly as it had been before. She was perfect. The kiss was gentle and loving. It was pure and simple. Eric's hands framed her face as he deepened the kiss; his tongue began to slowly slide between her lips. He held her tightly to him; her small and delicate body was pressed against his.

Sookie closed her eyes and let herself fall into that simple, sweet kiss. She felt as if she was falling into the North Sea. It was like nothing she'd ever known before. Her entire body was tingling. She felt things she'd never felt before. For the first time ever, Sookie did what she swore she'd never do. She did something that she never did for her maker willingly. She released herself to his will freely. She was unable to fight her building passion for the man that she had waited a thousand years for; a man that she had only met four times in all of her existence. She could no longer think. She could only feel and it felt wonderful. The feel of Eric's hands on her skin, his lips tasting hers, and his body against her body; it was wonderful.

He was pure muscle and strength. And he was hers again. She placed her hands on his chest. With that simple touch, he groaned into her mouth while kissing her; letting her know that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Sookie continued to explore Eric's body with her trembling hands; each touch causing him to melt into her. Eric gently laid Sookie back onto the grass. He tugged at her dress until there was nothing left. He gasped at her nakedness. He'd seen many naked women before and none of them compared to Sookie. She was perfect; full breasts, curvy and beautiful figure, and skin that was flawlessly tanned and soft to the touch. She was just as warm as she was on the night that they shared their first kiss. Eric ran his fingers down her chest, past her breasts, and placed his fingers at the entrance of her wetness; which held the sweetest scent he'd ever had the satisfaction of knowing.

As Eric loved her nipples with the tip of his tongue, he gently let his fingers plunge into Sookie's wetness. When he did, her back arched, forcing her nipples into his mouth. Eric began to work his fingers in and out of her; all the while exploring her wetness inch by inch and tasting her hard, pink nipples as he flicked his tongue back and forth.

Sookie had never known such pleasure before. Shudders shot through her body. She wanted more of Eric. She began to pull at his clothes; ripping his shirt and his jeans from his body. "I want you," she groaned into the night air.

Soon Eric was naked and lying beside Sookie on the soft, warm grass. His hardness was pressing against her thigh. When Sookie saw his throbbing hardness, she was shocked. She was a virgin when she was turned and she would a 'virgin' for all eternity. Yes, she'd been with Bill and Alcide but they couldn't compare to Eric. Sookie just knew that Eric was going to be too big for her. He wouldn't be able to fit inside of her. For the first time in centuries, she felt fear.

"My lover," Eric said as he nuzzled her neck, "I would never hurt you. Please, don't fear me." Using his arms to support his weight, he looked down at her; staring into her eyes …into her soul.

Sookie knew that he wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her. She knew that Eric would only love and protect her. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Eric moved on top of her and positioned himself between her legs; waiting. Sookie pulled him to her, holding onto him for dear life. He entered her slowly, trying desperately not to cause her any pain. Looking into her eyes, he asked, "Are you ready, my lover?"

"Yes," she gasped. When he entered her, the pain didn't vanish but it shot through her in an instant and then it was gone. She was flooded with so much pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Sookie was lost into a new world of ecstasy. "We fit perfectly. We were made for each other," she moaned as they made love to each other. "Perfect," she said over and over again.

Eric could feel her wetness tightening around his cock. He could feel her getting closer and closer to her moment. And so, he stopped. Looking into her eyes as he brushed the hair from her face, he said, "Feed from me Sookie as I will feed from you and forever we will live as one."

There was no need for her to verbally answer. Just as he began to move inside of her again, she matched him thrust for thrust, rhythm for rhythm. They clung to each other as they made love. It was as if their bodies were made for each other. It was wonderful.

Eric began to increase his speed. He wanted nothing more than to make her body feel total and complete pleasure. Soon their fangs clicked into place and they bit into each other. Eric bit into her neck as she bit into his shoulder and it was instant. They could feel everything the other was feeling. They could feel what the other needed …what the other wanted. They were finally one.

Sookie dug her nails into his back as an eruption she'd never know before filled her body. Eric then released himself inside of her; regretting that the moment was over because he never wanted their moment to end. Eric continued to lie on top of Sookie and look into her eyes. He kissed her over and over again. He was home. He was in love and he was happy.

The lovers continued to make the grass their bed and the moonlight their blanket. Sookie was still shaking from her orgasm when she looked into Eric's eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I love you. For a thousand years, I've loved you."

"My lover," Eric said as he lightly kissed her.

They could no longer avoid the inevitable. "You know that I've been ordered by my maker to marry another."

Eric rolled onto the grass and looked up at the sky never letting Sookie go. "You were promised to me first. You're mine."

Tears stung Sookie's eyes as they fell down her face. She was a queen that was supposed to be married soon to a vampire king that she'd never met. She and Eric had finally found each other and soon her one true love was going to be taken away from her again. Even in death, Sophie Ann owned her. Sophie Ann still controlled her life. She would have to do as her maker ordered unless she found a way to get rid of Threadgill.

"Don't worry, my lover," Eric whispered into Sookie's ear. "I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You will be my wife. No one's going to take you away from me again."

Sookie believed him. It was going to happen. They were going to be together and this time, nothing was going to get in their way. They were made for each other and they belonged to each other. They were one. Because of tonight, she knew that they were meant to be. Their love was going to be like the other fairy tales. They were going to have the happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will try to have the next chapter posted by the end of the day. Again, thanks for sticking around. **


	14. It Can't Be

**It Can't Be**

**We're getting closer to the end and I hope that you all enjoy. Thanks so much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. You all have been absolutely fantastic. Well those of you that haven't been mean just for sport. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and having fun.**

* * *

The sound of her name being called roused Sookie out of a deep and much needed sleep. She tried ignoring the call but she couldn't. The tighter she closed her eyes, the louder her name became. The sound of the voice kept pulling at her. It almost sounding as if the voice was taunting her; teasing her. She opened her heavy and disoriented eyes trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. It couldn't have been in the house since the voice sounded so far away.

'_Sookie.'_

This time she sat up in bed looking for the person that was calling out to her. She looked to her left and Eric was lying there as peaceful as ever. It couldn't have been him. He hadn't moved since he'd gotten into bed this morning.

"Bill?" Sookie called out in a small voice. She didn't know why she called out to him because she knew that it wasn't time for him to rise either. It couldn't have been any of the sheriffs because Bill and Desmond had sent them back to their areas last night. Sookie didn't learn of this until after she and Eric had returned from a night out exploring the royal grounds. She didn't get any information from Bill or Desmond. They didn't want to disturb her free time with Eric. However, they did leave her a note letting her know that they needed to have a meeting with her and Eric and the royal guards later on that night before meeting up with Threadgill.

Once Sookie had realized that she was alone, she leaned over and kissed Eric before lying back down to go to sleep.

Within seconds she was sleeping and dreaming of Sophie Ann. She dreamt of the first time she ran away from her maker. Sookie had been so excited to be able to have someone so powerful on her side to help her look for Eric; her Viking, her future husband. On her first night as a vampire, Sookie ran off to find him. She roamed the streets for Orland. She hunted the woods of Orland. She went to different pubs and squares but she couldn't find him. When they traveled to Rome, she searched for him. Paris and Russia; she looked for him without fail. When they were in Russia, for two nights she hunted for him but she never found what she was looking for. She decided that she needed to fan out a little more; go a just a little bit further. Go deeper into the lands to see if she could find him.

On the third night, that's what she decided to do. She went further than she'd ever gone to search for him. She didn't think to ask Sophie Ann. It shouldn't have mattered anyway. Sophie Ann offered to help her search for Eric. Sookie assumed that her maker wouldn't mind. She was wrong. On the third night of her hunt, she got the call from her maker but she ignored it. Sookie looked for Eric a little while longer. After a couple of hours of no success, she went back to Sophie Ann.

"Did you not hear my call?" she asked Sookie.

"I did but you said that …" Sookie never got to finish her sentence.

Needless to say, she was punished; severely punished. Sophie Ann's favorite punishment was the use of nails and chains. She enjoyed hooks but nails were her favorite. There were times when Sookie would get beatings from Sophie Ann and according to Sophie Ann, the beatings that Sookie received on regular basis were nothing less than what she deserved. Sophie Ann assumed that her outrageous and unusually cruel punishments would keep Sookie in line.

They didn't. They only made her more determined.

The only punishment that changed Sookie was the killing of her brother. After that night, she never looked for Eric again. The night that she killed her brother, Sookie's life no longer held any meaning. She'd lost all will to live and Sophie Ann knew it. She could see that Sookie no longer wanted to walk the world with her and Sophie Ann was not going to walk this world alone. She knew that if given the chance Sookie would meet the true death …or so she thought. So Sophie Ann forbade Sookie from ever trying to end her life and because she was ordered by her maker to never try and kill herself, Sookie had to endure a life filled with loneliness and hate. It never bothered Sookie to be a vampire. As a matter of fact, she rather enjoyed. What bothered her was her maker.

'_Sookie.'_

Sookie opened her eyes once more and looked around the room. She was the only one of her kind that was awake. During the daylight hours, humans aren't allowed on the compound. No one was allowed in the house. Bill knew of a witch called Amelia that was very powerful and strong. Once Sookie became queen, he had Amelia place wards on the house to keep all non-vampires out during the day. So Sookie knew that she was alone.

She cautiously laid back down; this time not closing her eyes. She reached over and gripped Eric's hand. His presence made her feel better. He made her feel safe. She thought about their last two nights together and how happy she was. She loved how he called her 'lover'. It was as if no one had ever used those words before. They were made just for him to address her. For the first time in her existence, she needed someone and it scared her.

"You're really here," she said to the sleeping vampire. Sookie reached over and touched his thick blond hair. For the first time since they've been together, she realized that their hair was the same color. She smiled and for once it was a truly, happy smile. He was actually there with her and she was happy. She was too happy. She knew to never be too happy. Sophie Ann would take it away.

Tears filled her eyes because she knew that until they came up with a plan to get rid of Peter, she would never truly belong to Eric. She would have to marry Peter and she would have to give her body to him. Though she could still be with Eric, he wouldn't be her husband. But then suddenly, the sadness and the tears stopped; he was with her now. Eric was with her now and he would always be with her. Just as Bill said, Sophie Ann can't take what Sookie doesn't give. She couldn't destroy Sookie if she didn't let her.

"I won't let you destroy me," Sookie said to the silent and empty room.

A maniacal laugh played in her mind.

This time Sookie jumped up from the bed. Someone was in the house; outside of their bedroom.

"_You'll never have him."_

The voice was distorted. She couldn't figure out who it was or in what direction it was coming from. "Who are you?" she called out. "Answer me!"

"_You'll never have him."_ The maniacal laugh filled her head once more. It sounded as if the person was standing right behind her. When she turned around, no one was there.

"Who are you?"

This time the maniacal laugh was longer and louder; yet still a little distorted. _"You'll never have him."_

"Stop saying that!" Sookie yelled. "He's mine! Eric is mine!"

"_You'll never have him. I won't let you."_

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I won't let you," the voice said. This time it was clearer than before.

All Sookie could think was that she should've known.

"_You're mine."_

Oh, God. The dream. She never dreamed of Sophie Ann on her own. The dream was to let her know that her happiness was only going to be short lived. She should've known. The pull was just too strong. The need to obey Sophie Ann was just too strong. All Sookie could think was that she should have known. It was all a setup to get her in New Orleans.

_"You will never be happy and however bad your life was before, imagine it when he's gone."_ The maniacal laugh was louder than ever.

"No, no, no, no, no; it can't be!" Sookie repeated. Sookie dropped to her knees as tears flooded her cheeks. She'd just gotten Eric back. He was hers. Eric had made her empty life whole again and now he was going to be taken away from her? She couldn't lose him. She would die. She would just die.

The maniacal laugh was so louder than before.

The maniacal laugh was real. No one was in her house. No one was in the room with her and Eric. She was in her head as she'd always been. She didn't need the bond. She could reach her children telepathically. Sookie crawled back into bed and looked up at the ceiling. She let her emotions take hold; pain, fear, loneliness, hate. The maniacal laugh resounded over and over again in Sookie's mind.

It was true.

She hadn't met the final death.

Sophie Ann was alive.

She was alive.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. I had been having problems with my computer and now she's all better. I hope that you enjoy. **


	15. Cheer Up, Sookie

**Cheer Up Sookie**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and alerting to the story. Because I've slacked off a little, I decided to post an extra chapter today. **

* * *

Three nights ago the sheriffs of her state had enjoyed the party that she'd thrown for them after their meeting. They were happy that their queen had opened her home to them for two nights and celebrated with them. They were pleased with the way things were going to go from this point going forward. They'd all pledged fealty to their new queen without hesitation. Her late night stroll with Eric had been wonderful. Each sheriff and lieutenant thanked her over and over again for making them feel as if they were are part of the great state of Louisiana's success before they left. She was proud of what she'd accomplished in that short amount of time. She was actually excited about being the queen.

Most importantly, her true love had returned to her. For the first time ever, she looked a man in the eyes as they made love and it felt right. Being with Eric was perfect. Everything was as it should have been. He loved her just as he did when they'd first met. They spent the night together and they were now one. After a great night with Eric, Sookie couldn't help but think that everything was falling into place. That was until she had the dream. Sophie Ann wasn't dead. Sookie couldn't help but wonder if Bill and Desmond knew about this the entire time. She couldn't help but wonder if that was why they went away a couple of nights ago. And now, things couldn't possibly get any worse. She was so distracted with the thought of Sophie Ann not being dead, that she wasn't careful. She was seen. They knew of her secret. Only Sophie Ann knew of her secret and she vowed to never tell. Sophie Ann knew that if anyone else found out, they would've killed her years ago to get Sookie away from her.

Diantha and Gladiola knew. They saw her. They followed her. It was too late to turn back when she realized that the buzzing in the air was their brains. They knew. What was she going to do? Sookie didn't want to kill them but could she trust them not to say anything? They were good girls. They were quiet and polite. They had great manners to be daemons …well half daemons.

As she walked through the woods, Sookie tried to think of options other than killing the girls. The first option wasn't going to work; glamoring. She couldn't glamor them because of their brain patterns. She'd tried glamoring Desmond once before and it didn't work. She didn't want to turn them to ash but since they were daemons that probably wouldn't have worked anyway. She couldn't do anything other than kill them.

When Sookie reached the royal residence, the girls were waiting for her on the veranda. Gladiola, the youngest of the daemon girls, waved hello to Sookie. She was thin and small. Her hair had been dyed a bright gold with red highlights. The color of her hair was a sharp contrast to her milk chocolate skin tone. She was dressed in plain blue jeans and a white New Orleans St. sweatshirt. Her sister, Diantha, was totally different than Gladiola.

Diantha was the older of the two girls and her style was different. Her dark red hair was spiked and her makeup was put on quite thick. Her outfit was colorful and had magnetism. It was right fetching if truth be told ...for people at the ripe old age of twenty. She was wearing striped stockings and the bands were alternating orange and green. Her tutu was bright green and her motorcycle boots were cool and had that worn-out look. Her white half t-shirt was form fitting and read '_Jealousy doesn't become you' _across the front.

Gladiola was the first to speak. "You're quite slow for a vampire. We shouldn't have beaten you back. You're quite old so you should be much faster. Considering you're so old."

Diantha giggled at her sister's words. "She'sveryslowandold."

"Comediennes," Sookie replied. She stared at the girls for a long minute as she continued to mull over on what to do about them.

"We'renotgoingtotell," Diantha said.

"You don't have to worry about us. We know when to be quiet and when to talk. If we were going to tell, we would've told a long time ago," Gladiola added.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. They already knew? That's why the girls knew when to follow her and where she was going. If they knew, Cataliades knew. Sophie Ann had to have told him. He was her lawyer …her trusted confidante. How else would have he known? Sookie never told him. She kept her gifts to herself ...except for the slip up the other night in front of Bill and Rasul. Oh, and Melanie and Chester.

"Who else knows?" Sookie asked the girls.

"Only us and Desmond," Gladiola said. "He wouldn't tell. He's always liked you."

Sookie didn't care whether or not he liked her. She needed to be sure that her secret was safe. She didn't want the other vampires knowing what she could do. They would try to claim her as their own. The vampires wanting to marry her would be phenomenal. Sookie would have never had a moments peace. They would try to use her to get other territories and anything else that they wanted. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that if her secret was safe. She would have had more than one suitor chasing after her. No, she only had the one vampire that Sophie Ann had ...then it hit her.

"Did Desmond and Bill know that Sophie Ann was alive? Was it all a plan for me to marry Threadgill? Did they set me up? Did Sophie Ann do this without Bill and Desmond's knowledge? Did they help her?"

Gladiola walked over to the flowers that surrounded the veranda and dropped to her knees. She began pulling weeds. "I love gardening."

Sookie couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd just asked the daemon girl if she'd been set up and Gladiola was weeding the fucking flower beds. Gladiola couldn't be serious. This wasn't happening. Sookie squeezed her eyes closed in hopes that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. When she reopened them, Gladiola was still weeding the garden. Sookie was doing the best that she could to remain calm. She couldn't let her anger get the best of her.

"It's great that you love gardening. Everyone needs a hobby. I like to read and run through the night. I also enjoy long walks. It's nice and relaxing. Do you know what would really be nice and relaxing? If you would answer the questions that I asked you earlier. I need to know where I stand."

Gladiola was digging in the dirt and pulling weed after weed. She was moving at a speed that only a vampire could register. Gladiola's white sweatshirt was now covered in dirt. Her nail polish was chipped and she didn't seem to mind at all. She was humming along.

"Shedoesn'thearverywellwhenshe'sgardening. Icantellya." Diantha was dancing around in a circle. Her bright skirt was swirling around her thin hips.

"I can wait," Sookie said. She wasn't going to miss one word that was going to be said so she decided to wait. Sookie had gone so far as to decide to help Gladiola with the weeding and the gardening. Within seconds, Sookie had run to the gardening shed and grabbed the gloves and the trowel. She was soon down on the ground and helping Gladiola pull weeds. Sookie had to admit that Gladiola was right to begin pulling the weeds, they were growing wild. The stalks on the weeds were thick and fleshy. Some had thorny stalks or prickly leaves. Others had thorny leaves and prickly stalks. The two women pulled weeds and hummed merrily while they did so. It gave Sookie a chance to think things through.

If they knew about her, they probably knew what Sophie Ann was up to. They probably even knew how Sookie could get out of that marriage to Threadgill. Sookie was thinking so hard, in less than five minutes there was a pile of weeds and a whole new garden. When they were done, Sookie and Gladiola picked up the weeds and discarded them. Sookie took her gloves and trowel back to the shed. She washed her hands before going back to the stand with by the daemon's side.

"Great job," Gladiola said.

"You too. Now, tell me what you know."

"Desmond has always known and he's always kept your secrets. We only found out when he called us to come here to protect you. If you notice, we're the only guards here with you right now. All of the humans have been sent away. No Weres are here. Only us. The vampires will be here in the next hour or so. Anyway, we're here to protect you. We won't tell."

Sookie thought that she had always been careful to keep her secret to safe. She never did anything without checking out her surroundings before she left home. Then it dawned on her; Bill.

"Does Bill know about this?" Sookie asked as she pointed to the ground.

"No. Desmond has only told me and Diantha."

"Does he know about Sophie Ann? Did he know the entire time? Did he help her set me up?"

This time the girl shrugged her shoulders. "I can't tell you that because I don't know."

Sookie was happy to hear that Bill hadn't known and that he hadn't hidden it from her but it hurt her to know that he could have helped set her up with Sophie Ann. Sookie looked to her right and Gladiola was not there. She was over by the pool washing her hands. Pointing to the garden shed, Sookie said, "You can wash up in there you know? There's a sink and a bar of soap in there …free of charge."

Gladiola ignored Sookie and kept right on washing the dirt from her hands. "You're not as smart as you think you are."

Sookie was beyond surprised at the girl's gall. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"No. What I said is that you're not that smart."

Diantha continued to dance around but she moved closer to where Sookie was standing. "You'renotverysmart! You are quite stupid." She started to giggle.

"How dare you talk to me that way! Who do you think you are?"

Gladiola stood tall with water dripping from her hands. Diantha had stopped dancing. This time, they did look at Sookie as if she was stupid. "I'm Glad and she's Diantha. We were sent here to protect."

"JusttellherGlad."

"I'll get to that," Glad said, "but I need to know something. Why did you never try to kill Sophie Ann? You could have done it years ago …being that you're so old and all. You wouldn't be going through this shit now if hadn't been so ...ignorant. I would think that because you're so old, you would know better."

Sookie was getting sick and tired of these young girls telling her how old she was. She knew that she was over a thousand years old and those little bitches didn't have to keep telling her. "You don't have to keep telling me how old I am. My age is not important. Let me tell you what is important. A child can't kill their maker. It's against the bloodline to do that. Sophie Ann always told us, my brothers and me, that we could be sent our final deaths by other vampires if they found out that we even tried to kill our maker. She warned us against that every chance she got."

The sisters laughed at Sookie. "You are so gullible. That was a lie," Gladiola said. "Vampires kill their makers all of the time. Bill's maker killed her maker. Nobody's killed her. Vampires kill their makers all of the time; especially if they are cruel. As soon as they get the chance, they kill them. You had lots of chances."

She never knew that Bill's maker killed her maker. She'd always believed what Sophie Ann told her without question; especially when it came to being a vampire. She'd been one for so long, why would Sookie question what her maker told her? Sookie began to feel even worse. She couldn't blame Sophie Ann for keeping her away from Eric for so long. She could only blame herself for being so stupid. Lie after lie Sophie Ann told her and she kept on believing Sophie Ann. Sookie couldn't help but think of the many opportunities that she had to kill her maker. She could've killed her in Rome in the 1700s. During the time that Sophie Ann was sick with Hep D and weak, Sookie could've ripped Sophie's head off. When she'd lost her legs in the accident, Sookie could've slowly squeezed the life out of Sophie Ann's dead, black heart. But what did she do? Nothing; she did nothing. Sookie was so caught up in her ignorance and shame that she didn't realize the time.

"You'd better get inside," Gladiola said. "The sun's about to set. The others will be up soon."

Sookie nodded and began taking the long walk back to the house. She didn't care that Gladiola hadn't bothered to tell what she was supposed to tell her. It didn't matter anymore. Her heart was heavy and she was filled with anger. How could she be mad at someone for killing Sophie Ann when she could've done it herself?

This time when Diantha spoke, it was slow and deliberate. She wanted to make sure that Sookie understood every word that she was going to say. "Cheer up, Sookie. Bill and Desmond have returned. They found her. You'll get your chance."

* * *

**A/N: We have only maybe 3 chapters left. I hope that you all enjoy!**


	16. I Won't Give Up on Us

**I Won't Give Up**

**I apologize to you all for the delay in this story. My best friend in the entire world has left me and I am missing her so much. Tears and writing Fanfic don't mesh well. Skype and Facebook just aren't enough when you've been best friends with someone for over nineteen years and they are suddenly gone. Anyway, enough with my broken heart; let's get the show on the road. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and continuing to read.**

* * *

As soon as he woke up, Eric knew that something was not right with Sookie. After a few days of feeding from each other, they've become more attached than any child and maker than Eric can remember. Even more attached than he was to his own now dead maker. A plethora of emotions filled him; from anger to happiness and from fearlessness to total fright. He had to admit it; this was all new to him and he didn't know how to handle it.

Eric wasn't used to feeling anything. His existence had always been based on logic and not emotions. His maker had always warned him that emotions were useless. Emotions would get one killed. That had always been his motto. Emotions were the downfall of humans. He'd seen the news and he'd seen lots of television shows that described what happened when love goes bad or when money comes into the picture. It's all based on emotions. That was human baggage. That's why he loved being a vampire. There was no room for feelings but that was before he'd found his life mate. That was before Sookie.

After only a few seconds of searching, he found her in the clearing with her hands folded in her lap. When she looked up at him, he didn't see the lively eyes that he'd become accustomed to. He didn't see the devastatingly beautiful smile that melted his unbeating heart. As a matter of fact, her face didn't expose any of what he was used to seeing. For the first time since finding her, she looked like a vampire. She wasn't showing her emotions but what she was feeling inside was pure turmoil. Eric knew right then and there that he would do anything to make things better for her. He realized that he needed her. He needed her just as he needed blood to survive; if not more. It destroyed him to see her in such a state. At that precise second he knew that he would do anything for her to be just as she was when they'd found each other; happy, carefree, and full of life.

Once he was seated on the old log beside her, Eric patted his lap. "Sit with me, lover."

Lifting his hand to her, she gently took it and took her place on his lap. She straddled him and wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's alive, Eric."

Eric didn't speak. He caressed Sookie's hair while they sat for a moment in silence. Finally deciding to respond to her comment, he said, "So? You're not alone in this. We will stand with you. _I_ will stand with you. You are our rightful queen."

Sookie sat upright and looked into Eric's eyes. "She's my maker. She won't fight fairly. I hate her with every fiber of my being. She is so …evil and sadistic. She enjoys inflicting pain on others; especially me. Do you know what she'll do when she finds out that we've found each other?"

Eric only stared …never speaking a word.

Sookie sighed in frustration. "I want to kill her. I want to see the life drain out of her. I want to be evil and sadistic with her. I want to make her suffer but there's nothing that I can do to her that could possibly compare to what she's done to me."

"Why does it matter?"

Sookie couldn't believe what she'd heard. She thought that he loved her and he'd just asked her why it matters. He should understand why it matters. His maker had to have been older than he is. Eric had to realize that their makers are stronger and faster than they are. He had to know how cruel they could be; especially if he was anything like Sophie Ann. A maker can be just mean for sport. They could do whatever they wanted to do to their progeny. What was going to happen to them? They were the makers.

"She's faster than I am. She's so much older. What if she kills me before I even have a chance to do any damage to her? What if she wins and decides to keep me chained to her side forever? What if …?"

"What if the sky was made of orange marmalade? What if fresh human blood tasted like stagnate water? Life is filled with what ifs. You have to want to kill her. Okay, I understand that. But it's all up to you, Sookie. You have to want to be free of her. Do you want to be free of Sophie Ann or do you want to feel sorry for yourself for the rest of your existence?"

Sookie tearfully nodded and said, "I want to be free of her."

Gripping either side of Sookie's face, Eric said, "Well, alright then. You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You can be free of her but only if you want to be." Eric lovingly kissed the tip of Sookie's nose.

"She's going to try and tear us apart. If she wins, I won't have you. She'll do everything in her power to tear us apart and I can't live another thousand years without you. You're my first real happiness in my entire life. Until you, I've never felt like this."

"Shhh," he replied. He held her to him and rocked her in his arms.

She loved him more than she thought possible.

After soothing Sookie, Eric lifted her face to his and said, "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold."

Sookie knew what her eyes held. They held years of pain and abuse. She looked at Eric and the only thing that Sookie could think at that very second was that Eric had to be fucking nuts to want to stay with her. If Sookie lost to Sophie Ann, Sophie Ann would be sure to keep them apart. She wouldn't allow Sookie any semblance of happiness. She never has. Eric didn't know Sophie Ann the way that she did. Sophie Ann would kill Eric and make Sookie watch. Yeah, her eyes held a lot. They held more than anyone would ever know.

"And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"

"I've come so far?" Sookie asked with surprise in her voice. "I can't let go of what she's done to me. And soul? What soul? I don't have one. I gave that up when I let that bitch turn me."

Eric continued talking. "I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love."

Sookie continued to not listen to one word he'd said to her. "And you must be blind. You'd have to be if you see a beautiful sunrise in my eyes. Pain and loneliness; that's what you see in my eyes, Eric. I want you more than anything, Eric Northman but what if I do win and I can't let the pain and loneliness go? I've spent so many years alone to keep others out of my life."

Tears fell from her eyes. Eric sensually licked them from her face; never releasing her from his gaze.

"You're nuts," she said, with a faint smile dancing across her lips. Sookie was lost in him. She had no choice but to win. She couldn't let a vampire like Eric go. She loves him and she knows that he loves her just as much. But at that moment it didn't matter. He needed to realize what he was getting himself into.

"I'm hard to live with. I can be a bitch at times and I have a smart ass mouth. I run compulsively through the woods. I'm fiercely private and I have a tendency to hide within myself when it comes to confrontation but when I'm angry enough, I can be a bit violent at times. You just don't know what you're in for when it comes to being with me."

"And when you're needing your space to do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find. 'Cause even the stars they burn. Some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up. I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily. I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make."

Her mouth fell open from surprise.

Eric almost laughed at her. He was determined that she was going to see what he sees. He was determined that she was going to see that she deserved happiness and that she has the upper hand on Sophie Ann. He was going to make her see that her maker wasn't as smart as she thought she was but it was going to take some work to get Sookie to see. She was hardheaded and headstrong.

"Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we've got. Yeah, we got a lot at stake, but so what? And in the end you're still my friend, at least we do intend for us to work. We won't break. We won't burn. We can do this, Sookie. We will do this. We can't and we won't let Sophie Ann win. You're strong and you're beautiful." He kissed her lips lightly. "And you're the queen."

For the first time since talking with him, she knew that she couldn't fight it any longer. He was right. He has been right the entire time. She finally understood what he'd been trying to tell her all along. She will win this. They will beat Sophie Ann together.

"We have to learn how to bend without the world caving in. I have to learn what I've got and what I'm not and who I am. And with you, Eric, standing with me, I know that I can do it." Sookie wrapped her arms tightly around Eric's neck and for the first time since finding out that Sophie Ann was alive, Sookie was happy. She laughed through her tears and felt the weight of the world fall from her shoulders. She wasn't going to give up.

"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up. God knows I'm tough enough to handle it. He knows that we've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it."

Eric filled the woods with laughter. It gave him great joy to see the happy and carefree vampire from before. "I'll stand with you," he said to her.

Under the moonlit sky, the lovers made their promise to one another to stand together; to fight for a love that is rightfully theirs.

"We will win this, Eric. We will fight for our love and we will win this." Smiling smugly, Sookie added, "We have to. I'm the queen. I promise you. I won't give up on us."

When she'd spoken those words, Eric's eyes suddenly changed. Taking her blond ponytail in his hand, he forced her head back and let his beautiful yet intimidating fangs fall into place.

"You are mine!" he growled before plunging his fangs into her neck.

Taking a handful of his hair into her hands, she jerked his head back from her neck. "Not that easily I'm not."

Using her gift to remove herself from his lap**,** Sookie popped herself just a few inches away from him. Needless to say, he was more than surprised. And needless to say, Sookie didn't explain how she just happened to pop herself from his lap. Instead, Sookie ran like hell. She wasn't going to give herself to him so easily. She gave in to him on their first meeting but tonight, things had changed. They were no longer searching for each other. If he wanted her, he was going to have to work for it …tonight anyway.

As she was laughing into the night air, Sookie whispered to him, "If you want me, you'll have to claim me."

Still sitting on the log and watching her as she blurred into the woods, Eric said, "With pleasure."

He would chase her forever.

* * *

**A/N: The song belongs to Jason Mraz. Love this song so much. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy and I will try to post another chapter later on this week.**


	17. Who Was the Hunter?

**Who Was the Hunter?**

**Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your time more than you'll ever know; especially since you all waited for me while I was a baby and crying over my bestie. Well, I hope that you enjoy. Thanks for the comments on my bestie. As everyone knows, there's nothing like your best friend. **

**Oh and by the by, this chapter is filled with lemony goodness. And to make up for my neglect, I will do my absolute best to post a chapter every other day so that you all will forgive me for my lack of consistency.**

* * *

The woman in her wanted her to stop running from Eric and let him take her but the vampire in her told her to keep running. It took everything within her to not stop and wait for him. Annoyance welled up inside of her so continued to run as if her very existence depended on it. She understood the need for the male vampire to claim what is his; though she'd never been through it. They loved the chase. Their bodies yearned for it …ached for it even.

Because her hearing was sensitive, she could hear the sounds of the night as she ran through the woods; crickets, owls, frogs …and Eric. He was a hunter. A natural born hunter. That's what Vikings did; they hunted for what they wanted. For what they needed. She knew that his natural instincts would forever be instilled within him. She knew this because of how he stayed on the log as she ran from him. She had no chance of escaping him …not that she wanted to. But if he was to be hers, she had to do what she had to do.

So she did what the vampire inside of her told her to do. She ran. Sookie plunged deeper into the woods. As she ran, she took in the smells of her surroundings; the trees, the smell of the earth as her feet pounded against it, the moss on the rocks. The sound of the wind in her ears, the sounds of the animals, and the feel of Eric chasing her. This was why she loved the night …she was in heaven.

Suddenly, she heard his deep growl behind her. As she heard him chasing her, she felt the need to be claimed. She was anticipating the claiming ritual of the vampire. And from what she could feel, so was he. This what she wanted. This is what they needed. He was chasing her with everything that he had and Sookie knew it. He would chase her forever if he had to. Eric was going to claim her and never let her go. That's what their kind did. Whatever they wanted, they took it. Nothing and no one was going to get in their way.

As Sookie ran, she began thinking that any other female vampire would have let Eric catch her. He's handsome and powerful. He's domineering and he went after what he wanted. Any other female vampire would have been waiting for Eric in the clearing; naked and in the grass with her legs wide open. Or either she would have been leaning against a tree with her back pressed against it …waiting for him. Her neck would be exposed. She would be lost in the thought that Eric was chasing her; anticipating his wildness and his strength.

Anyone other than Sookie; she continued to run.

Just as she reached the clearing, Eric charged for her. Sookie closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead of hitting the ground as she expected, Eric was the one that was on the ground. He'd cradled her in his arms to keep her from taking the fall. Gently, he kept holding onto her and stood up with her in his arms. When she opened her eyes, he was standing tall in front of her and he was naked. His fangs and his cock were ready to claim what belonged to him.

Sookie knew that it couldn't be possible but Eric was bigger, his body and his hardness. He was bigger than he was last night; much bigger. His blue eyes seemed to be bluer and they flickered and were filled with lust and danger. He exhaled unnecessarily and his breaths were coming out in growls. Sookie turned away from him. She had a smirk on her face. She couldn't wait for him to make her his.

When she turned away, Eric didn't like that. He wasn't having it. "Turn …around," he ordered.

"No," Sookie said as angrily as she possibly could.

His nostrils flared as Eric smelled her excitement. With her back still turned away from him, he ripped Sookie's gown from her body. Her fangs soon dropped and her breathing was harsher than it had ever been before. The cool night air blew across her naked body; making her already hard nipples even harder.

"Turn around," he ordered once more.

This time she did as she told her to. Eric towered over her and began kissing and licking her lips. He kissed his way down her neck and dragged his tongue over her nipples. As soon as his tongue touched her nipples, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and exposed her neck to him. She wanted him. She wanted him now.

Eric laughed. "Not now, my lover."

Eric walked behind her and Sookie could feel his huge member as it brushed against her thigh and her backside. For the first time ever, Sookie lost control. She dropped to her knees with Eric still standing behind her. She pressed her chest against the grass and raised her ass up at Eric and opened her legs. Inviting him to take her. Begging for him to take her. Eric growled at the sight that was presented to him. dropping down behind her, Eric used his knees to spread her legs even wider than they already were. Sookie could feel herself getting wetter and wetter; even though he hadn't touched her since kissing her nipples. Anticipation was one hell of a drug.

She ached. She didn't need to fill a void this time. She needed for him to fill her life, her heart, and her mind. Sookie began to waggle her bottom at Eric; making her scent fill his nostrils even more.

Using his hand to hold Sookie in place, Eric said, "Not now, my lover."

She moaned as her eyes rolled into her head. She spread her legs wider. She could feel Eric moving behind her and she just knew that he was going to fill her completely w/his life, with his cock. Instead of feeling his hardness inside of her, she felt his mouth. She cried out in shock and in pleasure. Eric was lying on his back beneath her; her knees were on either side of face. Her wetness hovered over his mouth. His arms were soon wrapped around her waist; pulling her down to meet his tongue.

"You taste so sweet," he groaned as his arms tightened around her.

Sookie's claws dug into the ground as Eric licked and sucked. Sookie screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh yes, Eric! Please," she begged him.

Eric removed his tongue from Sookie's wetness and asked, "Please what?" as he plunged two fingers inside of her and fingered her.

"Please …please …I'm …going …to …"

"Cum," Eric ordered her.

Sookie did as he told her to. As she came, he slapped her bottom as he fingered and licked her. She continued to scream out in bliss. Her body clenched on his fingers and her hips bucked against his mouth. Her body shuddered as she had her first orgasm. Eric's hands palmed her perfectly round ass as he pulled her closer against his mouth; licking relentlessly, mercilessly. She loved it.

Sookie fell limply to the ground and a small and exhausted whimper escaped her mouth. She didn't need to rest too long because she was soon on her knees and turned around facing Eric. He was standing right in front of her; tall and looking down at her. He was waiting. He didn't have to wait long. She took him into her mouth as she gazed up at him. She began to love his hardness with her tongue; kissing and barely licking the tip of his cock. Eric cupped her face with his shaking hands. He'd been a vampire for a thousand years and he'd never felt such pleasure. His expression was one of complete and utter joy along with a dash of disbelief as he watched her.

Sookie reached up and scratched down from his chest to his torso. Her nails were digging into his flesh; she was drawing blood. She bobbed her head up and down as he pumped his hips and made love to her mouth. She could taste him already. Eric wasn't going to last much longer.

"You have to stop," Eric begged. No woman had ever made him want to cum so quickly; especially not by pleasuring him with their mouth. "Sookie, please. You have to stop. I have to claim you. I won't be able to if you …"

Eric had to take his hardness out of her mouth. She began licking her lips once he was gone. Even when he positioned himself behind her, she imagined tasting him once again. The sweetness that was Eric lingered on her tongue and in her throat.

He gently leaned Sookie forward onto her hands. He was going to take her from behind. She looked back over her shoulders and she saw him holding his hardness in his hands; readying himself to enter her wetness. Sookie tried to push back against him but he held her still; spreading the lips of her wetness open with the head of his throbbing hardness. Sookie arched her back with pleasure. She was panting and repeating over and over again that she wanted him.

Once again, Eric had to use his arm to hold Sookie into place. "Tonight lover, you will forever belong to me. There is no turning back. Tonight, I claim you as mine and mine alone." With that being said, Eric thrusted deep inside of her.

That was what she'd been waiting for. Sookie forced herself back onto his cock and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh," Eric groaned as he bucked his hips. He'd never known anything like this before. Being inside of her was better than anything he'd ever felt. They fit each other perfectly. He had to stop himself from thrusting once more or else he wouldn't have been able to claim her properly. She was torturing him. He was supposed to be making her beg but she had turned the tables.

Because he had stopped, Sookie began to milk his cock with her wetness over and over again. She couldn't understand how he could stop fucking her. She wanted him more than before. Even more than when they found each other. She knew that he wanted her. She could feel his body shaking all around her; inside of her. She couldn't understand why he'd stopped. She didn't realize that he had no choice.

Eric pulled Sookie to him as he stood up on his knees. He pulled her back to his chest as he wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hold on to me," he whispered.

"Yes," she whimpered.

Once again, he began to move inside of her; slowly this time. He let his fingers dance from her shoulders and then to her breasts. He then moved in between her legs and let his fingers gently stroke her nub. She was even wetter than before. Eric had to use all of the willpower that he could muster to keep from thrusting inside of her. He began to roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Sookie began whimpering and panting. She was filled with lust and need. She wriggled her hips against him. Eric's growl built deeper in his chest.

"Do you want more?"

She nodded.

"Let me hear you say it." He began to kiss and nibble at her neck.

"Yes, I want more."

"Down on your hands, lover. I will give you what you want."

As soon as Sookie kneeled down, Eric grabbed her hips; slowly withdrawing from inside of her with each movement of his hips. He eased deeper inside of her. Sookie cried out in pleasure; filled with ecstasy. Sookie spread her legs wider. In response to her, Eric called out her name. Another thrust; this time, he went deeper and with more force. That's what she wanted so that's what he gave her.

With each movement of his cock inside of her, Sookie moaned. Each time his body slapped against hers, she whimpered. Soon she was matching him thrust for thrust. Eric soon leaned down over her back and began kissing her neck; throwing her hair over her other shoulder. Then she felt. She felt him bite into her. It was both pleasure and pain. With each pull of her blood, Sookie belonged to him. With each thrust inside of her, she belonged to no one but him. No one could take her away. She was his. Death would surely come to anyone that tried taking her away from him.

Sookie reveled in the feel of his possessiveness. She could feel that he was hers and no one else's. He would forever belong to her. The feel of Eric taking hold of her and she of him, made her climax over and over again.

Taking his mouth from her neck, Eric yelled out, "You are mine! Oh, yes. You… are …mine!"

"Yes," Sookie responded to him.

Eric returned to his bite. Just as his fangs pierced her neck once more, he came. Even though he reached his climax, he couldn't stop thrusting inside of her. Eric came harder than he ever had in his entire life but he couldn't stop. If anything, the taste of Sookie intensified his need to be a part of her.

"I can't stop," he whimpered as he thrusted in and out of her.

Eric turned Sookie over and laid her on her back. He threw her arms over her head and kissed her as he continued to fuck her. Her blond hair was fanned out around her head like a golden halo. The smell of her made something inside of him explode. He couldn't believe that he was claiming her. At last he was claiming his one true love. He was making love to his only lover. He gazed down at her face and her eyes were fluttering. Her beautiful lips were glistening; begging for him to kiss her once again. She was so beautiful, it pained him. She was his. He'd found her. He deserved her. This time, Eric moved easily inside of her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Mine," he said. "Feed from me."

Without hesitation or thought, Sookie bit into his shoulder. Eric began to pump faster and harder. He loved her. He was hopelessly and helplessly in love with her and he was never letting her go.

"I'm yours," Sookie whispered into his ear. Her wetness tightened around his hardness once more. Not too long after, Eric was coming with her. All that he could comprehend was that she had spread her legs wider for him. They moved together until they could no longer move.

When the lovers were sated, Eric held Sookie in his arms with her back against his chest. The grass was cool against their bodies. Sookie turned around to face Eric and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She felt connected to him as if she'd always belonged to him. She was happy and content; a feeling that had always eluded her. Contentment surged through her and she wanted to cry. She touched his face and smiled. She didn't want to ever take her hands off of him for fear that he would soon be gone. She was afraid that it was all going to be a dream when she woke up the next morning with Sophie Ann by her side.

"You're so beautiful," she said to him.

Eric stared at her in awe. He didn't know what to say so he said the next best thing. "I did my best not to hurt you. Are you ...well?"

Sookie giggled. "I was about to ask you the exact same thing."

Eric laughed a hearty laugh.

Sookie yawned. "Can we lay here for just awhile longer? I'm a little tired."

"Anything for you my lover."

He kissed the top of her head when she turned her back to him and rested her head in his arm. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Sookie dozed off, Eric thought about their claiming of each other. Since the vampires had come out of the coffin, he hadn't been able to chase his prey as he wanted to. He hadn't hunted in years but Sookie, Sookie made him feel like a true vampire again. She made him feel like the vampire that he used to be. She knew what he needed in order to claim her has his. She was the perfect vampire mate. Tonight, she'd done all of the things that other female vampires wouldn't have done. They wouldn't have wanted to do them. She made him …

Then it dawned on him. She made him chase her down. She made him claim her. She _was_ his perfect mate. Eric started laughing and couldn't help but ask himself that one burning question.

Who was actually being hunted?

In a groggy and sleepy voice, Sookie asked, "What's so funny?"

With a chuckle, Eric answered, "Nothing, lover. Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N: Forgiven?**


	18. Honey, I'm Home

**Honey, I'm Home**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you for making this story one of your favorites and for the alerts. As always, I think that you guys are the best.**

* * *

All night long, Bill continued to call Sookie's quarters but she refused to answer the phone. There was too much that they had to discuss for her to be ignoring his call. She needed to know that Sophie Ann was alive and she needed to know where she was hidden but Sookie wouldn't answer the damned phone. Bill called and called but to no avail. She wouldn't answer. He had no choice but to go to her. He didn't want to interrupt the time that was spending with Northman but he had no choice. Things were going to change tonight and she needed to be aware of those changes. One of those changes was on the way to the royal palace.

Sookie ignored the incessant ringing of the phone. Whatever Bill needed to discuss with her could and would have to hold until later on tonight. She didn't want to discuss queendom business. She wanted to stay in bed with Eric for as long as she possibly could. She was tired of making and changing laws. She needed a break and that is exactly what she was going to do. And after finding out that Sophie Ann was alive, she was going to take advantage of this time with Eric. Tonight was her night to play ...just for a little while at least. So, when the phone rang for the fifth time in a row, Sookie reached over and smashed it with her fist. Enough was enough.

Sookie and Eric were lying in bed and relaxing. Six hours of lovemaking was enough to tire anyone out; including two thousand year old vampires. Eric was resting his back against the headboard. His arms were protectively wrapped around Sookie as she rested in between his legs with her back against his chest. They talked about their families and their childhood. They talked about their adventures as vampires. They talked about their many travels and the places that they would like to see together. They talked about everything and anything joyous. It was their time to relish in their love and was what they were going to do. Their claiming ritual was done and all was going to go as it should. Sookie and Eric weren't going to be kept apart. They were going to be together whether anyone else liked it or not …or they would die trying.

"We are one now. There is no turning back," Sookie said as she nestled deeper into her Eric's muscular chest. "This is the way it will be for the rest of our existence."

Rubbing his cheek in her hair as he lovingly kissed her head with each stroke, Eric agreed. "Yes, my queen. My forever belongs to you."

Turning to face him, Sookie straddled Eric and wrapped her legs around his waist. Stroking his hair and kissing him lightly, Sookie began pouring her heart out to him.

"I've looked all over the world for you. Years of my life were spent looking for you. The earlier parts of my life as a vampire were spent searching for my one true love. This is the moment that I've been living for. As your lover, I will never release you."

"I will never go," Eric whispered into her mouth as he kissed her.

As she kissed and nibbled her way to his earlobe, she said, "If I meet the true death, I want you to carry on. You can rule the queendom and all that belongs to me is yours."

Eric stiffened underneath her. He gripped her shoulders. "You will not meet the true death. We will have all of eternity as one. We were meant to find one another. I swear to you, my lover. One will not live without the other."

"I promise to live only for you, Eric."

Once again, Sookie was lying on her back and Eric's mouth had covered hers. A blast of heat passed between them both as soon as their lips touched. Just like the other kisses, the kiss was just as ravenous, dominant, selfish, and demanding everything that was inside of the lovers. It was demanding all that they could give. All that they had to give.

Eric's hands began to glide through Sookie's hair. With each tug and pull, she felt the sweetest ache; the sweetest throbbing. Each time their tongues touched, their heat strengthened and their bodies began to burn with passion and excitement. It was as if it was their first kiss. Their first touch. Sookie slid her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him tighter and closer into her body. He growled into her mouth over and over again.

In all of their lives, human or vampire, the lovers had never felt a moment like the ones that they had experienced together. Eric's hips began to rock against Sookie's throbbing lady parts. With each movement, Eric was feeding the lust and the passion that was ruling Sookie's body. It owned her. It consumed her. His lips left hers and Eric began kissing their way to her throat and moved down her body. The sensations of his touch, of his kiss, caused Sookie's insides to turn to jelly. Just as he reached the heaven that he so desperately wanted to taste, there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," Eric said, with his lips still pressed against the lips of her happy place.

The knocker knocked again.

This time Sookie sat up. She knew that for Bill to interrupt her that it had to have been important. She looked over at the smashed phone and listened at the continued knocking at the door. "It may be important."

The knocker continued to knock.

"It's not," Eric said angrily.

Eric jumped up from the bed and blurred to the door. He threw the bedroom door open and there stood Bill; staring at Eric in all of his naked glory. It wasn't a sight that he wanted to see. Bill looked at Eric and his cold, dead eyes were even colder and deader. He knew that Eric was pleasuring his queen, the love of his undead life. The way that her pleasure ridden body was sprawled out on the bed let him know that she was beyond pleased and gratified. Bill was happy that she had at least covered her naked body so that he wouldn't have to see what Eric had done to her. But her naked body wasn't the problem. It was her eyes. He saw the happiest look in her eyes. A look that he was never able to put there. A look that he so desperately wanted to see when he made love to her but in the end none of it mattered. He wanted her to be happy and if the fuck wad sheriff made her happy then so be it.

Stepping in front of Bill in order to block his view of Sookie, Eric made his presence known. "What the fuck do you want?"

Clearing his throat and bringing himself back to the present, Bill said, "I need to see my queen. There are some things that need to be taken care of immediately. It is of the utmost importance."

Bill tried to walk past Eric but he wouldn't allow it. Eric stood taller and he wouldn't budge. "You couldn't wait for your queen to make her appearance this night? You had to interrupt our time? You're a very bad boy, Billy."

"Stop it Eric," Sookie said as she walked behind him. She was tightening the belt to her robe around her waist. She pushed Eric to the side and addressed her second. "Good evening, Bill. I hope that you slept well."

"I did, thank you," he replied. "As I hope the same for you."

"I did, thank you. Now, what's so important that it couldn't wait?"

Eric couldn't help but to continue goading Bill. He'd never really cared for the dark vampire. He liked seeing the fires of jealousy burning behind Bill's eyes. He liked that Bill knew that his time with Sookie was no more than a memory. He was going to use every opportunity available to him to amuse himself at Bill's expense. "I think that Bill is just a pervert, lover. I think that he wants to see what a real vampire is made of." Eric placed his hands on hips and smiled at Bill.

"Stop it, Eric. Go and cover yourself up."

Within seconds, Eric was once again standing behind Sookie. This time he was wearing a robe and a smug look on his face. He placed his hands possessively on her shoulders and stared Bill down. Eric was staking claim to what rightfully belonged to him. Sookie gently put her hands on top of Eric's and leaned into his body. Pure bliss filled her eyes. Pain filled Bill's.

"Go on, Bill. What did you have to say?"

"I never meant to disturb you but what has happened is surprise to us all. Desmond and I had no idea. We had planned on telling you at the first meeting of the night but you didn't show up. We decided that we would tell you later on; when the timing was appropriate ...tonight. It couldn't wait. I tried calling you to let you know what was going on but I got no answer. And from what I see, a smashed phone can't be answered. You need to be prepared before he reaches the house. You need to know that …"

"Honey, I'm home."

Pushing Bill out of the way, a long and lanky vampire came into the bedroom. He grabbed Sookie by the face and planted the nastiest and wettest kiss to the vampire queen's mouth. Sookie used the back of her hand to wipe the slobber from her mouth. Soon after, she backhanded the intruder and was filled with disgust.

"How dare you touch me without my permission! Who the fuck to you think you are?" she asked him.

The vampire was laying on the floor; moving his chin back and forth as he tried popping it back into place. When he didn't move or answer Sookie, Eric grabbed the vampire by his oily hair and said, "You do not touch what is mine. Touch her again and I will kill you."

"Get your grimy hands off of me, sheriff. Have your fun with her now, Northman. She won't be yours for long. Sookie, it's me." The vampire was soon standing and straightening his suit jacket. He began dusting off his pants. Finally he looked at Sookie as if she was a long lost friend that he hadn't seen in years. With his arms out stretched and a mile wide smile on his face, the vampire said, " I'm your future husband. I'm Peter Threadgill."

"Fuck," was all that Sookie could say.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed. Happy reading!**


	19. Only If

**Only If **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me throughout this story. I know that I have been lacking in my posting and I do apologize. Anyway, the story is going to be over in just a few more chapters.**

* * *

_She wants me. _

With the way that Sookie was staring at Peter, he just knew that she wanted him. He knew that she loved the way that he looked in his bright red Tom Ford suit that he was advertising …free of charge. Tom should have been paying Peter because he was making the suit look good. And from the look on Sookie's face, he knew that he was right. The suit didn't make the vampire. The vampire made the suit. His matching shoes were the coup de grace of the fashion statement that he was trying to make. He knew that the red suit against his pale skin made him look even better. Pale skin in a red suit ...fantabulous.

Looking even cockier than he did earlier, Peter put his John Travolta _'Saturday Night Fever'_ swagger into play. Sookie couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her. It had nothing to do with the fact that she thought he looked ridiculous. He didn't see that. What he saw was much more than that. She was mesmerized with the way he looked. He just knew it. Sookie was just like all of the other women he'd met. She wanted him. She wanted his mackness. She couldn't help it. Peter decided that he would go ahead and make her swoon a little more. He did his spin around and ended with his signature move; he winked and pointed his finger gun at her. Using his thumb as the trigger, he fired. He blew the tip of his point finger and winked once again.

Her mouth dropped open.

'_Jackpot,'_ he thought. _'I'm in_.'

It didn't matter that she secretly thought that he looked ridiculous. Peter didn't see that. He didn't notice that she wasn't looking at him with admiration. She was looking at him with pity. She knew why Sophie Ann had chosen him to be her husband. He was a fool and Sophie Ann would be able to control him and take what belonged to him. Sookie couldn't let that happen. He may have been in on her plot to get Sookie to marry him but he didn't know the extent of Sophie Ann's plan. After all, he was an idiot. Sookie stared at him and couldn't believe that Peter Threadgill was a king.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Threadgill, will you excuse us so that we can get dressed? William, will you show our guest to the conference room?"

Not giving Bill or Peter a chance to respond, Sookie began walking towards Peter and pushing him out of the room. Once he was in the hallway, Sookie politely slammed the door in his face. When she turned around to face Eric, he was about to explode with anger.

"You will not marry him."

Continuing on to the bathroom, Sookie said, "I don't want to marry him and I have no intentions of marrying him but until I can figure out a way to get out of it, I have no choice. Now, if you want to use a little brain power to come up with a plan to get us out of this instead of acting like an emotional human, I'm all ears."

He couldn't believe that he was letting her speak to him that way. She was so dismissive of what he had to say. She didn't fall at his feet as others did. She loved him but she wasn't going to be a doormat. He liked it. Like the puppy dog that he was turning into, Eric followed her to the bathroom and watched her as she let the robe fall to the floor and get into the shower. Not wanting to be left out, he got in the shower with her. As he lathered her body with soap, Eric's fangs descended as he imagined Sookie being betrothed to another. He would come up with something; even if it meant that he'd meet the true death.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

After they were sexually sated for the fifth or fiftieth time that night and showered, the lovers readied themselves for the meeting with Threadgill. Sookie sat at her vanity and began applying her makeup …lip gloss. She didn't like the foundation and blush. She found that stuff unnecessary. When she was done, Eric was standing behind her. Fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt, he began brushing her hair.

Sookie looked at Eric's reflection and smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you. You know that you're spoiling me, right? You're going to have to do this every night of your life."

"Gladly," he said after kissing the top of her head.

Sookie settled into her seat and closed her eyes. The sensations of the brush brushing along her scalp and the feel of Eric's hands on her head made her feel more relaxed than she had been in all of her existence. These last few weeks as queen have been better than she expected; especially with Eric by her side. Having Eric with her only made things better. Knowing how desperately she needed to keep him with her gave Sookie the time she needed to think of how she was going to handle Peter.

She didn't want to kill him. He was slow witted and dim. He didn't realize that he was no more than a pawn in Sophie Ann's game. Sookie didn't want bloodshed but she would do it if it came down to it. She was more than an accomplished fighter and warrior. Hell, she was more than an accomplished killer. She had her special gifts that she could use but she didn't want to resort to that. No, Sookie wanted to beat him with her mind and if needed, her body would be a distraction. She was inexperienced when it came to royal marriages and vampire politics but she could handle herself.

Whispering in her and startling her at the same time, Eric said, "Done."

Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Eric's reflection once more. "Thank you. You'll wait here for me? After I'm dressed, you'll still be here?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sookie resolved at that moment that after her meeting with Peter, she would tell Eric all about herself; her gifts. She stood up from her seat and kissed Eric before going to her dressing room. Once in there, she didn't bother rifling through her many designer dresses. She chose the sexiest dress that she had. It was the dress that she was going to wear for Eric but now it was going to be wasted on Peter Threadgill. She knew that Eric wouldn't like it but she had to think of their future. She had to use her feminine wiles to keep Peter's feeble mind occupied. Eric would have to get over his male pride and possessiveness. Being with Peter was not an option. Being under the rule of Sophie Ann was not going to happen either. Sookie would meet the true death before she would ever let that happen. There would be no other option.

Ten minutes had past when there was a knock at the dressing room door.

"Sookie, are you ready?"

She knew that Eric wouldn't like seeing her dressed in such a way for another vampire but he would just have to understand. If he wanted to be with her, he would have no other choice. Pulling the strap of the dress upon her shoulder, Sookie readied herself for Eric's appraisal and then his anger.

"Come in," she called out.

When the door opened, his fangs descended on queue.

His appraisal.

The red dress clung to ever single curve. When she turned around for Eric to see her completely, the curve of her hips held onto the dress as if it was a second skin. The split in the back that showed the curve of her eternally tanned thigh was mouthwatering. When she turned around to face him, his body ached for hers. The dress was looked beautiful on her. It hugged the flatness of her stomach. The fullness of her breasts peeked over the bodice of the dress. The diamond pendant that was nestled beautifully in her cleavage looked as if it was made just for her. Oh and her hair, it fell beautifully over her shoulders and down her back; shiny and full. It smelled of peaches and lavender. But nothing compared to her eyes. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in all of his existence.

Suddenly, he was hit with a strange sense of reality.

His anger.

She was dressed for him. She didn't look sexy for him. It was for the benefit of another vampire. The dress that hugged her curves weren't hugging her curves for him. Her hair wasn't cascading over her shoulders and down her back for him to touch and run his fingers through. Those eyes were not for him tonight. They were for the halfwit known as Peter Threadgill.

"You belong to me," Eric growled.

"So, I look good?" Sookie asked.

Repeating himself, Eric angrily said, "YOU. BELONG. TO. ME."

Sookie smiled and walked over to Eric; placing her hands on his shoulders. Even though she was wearing heels, she still had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Thank you."

"He cannot have you."

"And he won't," she said as she took one last look in the mirror. "Well, it's time to meet with Peter."

"If you're going dressed like that, I'm going to go and change. We can't meet with him and I'm dressed as I am."

"_We_ are not going to meet with Peter. _I_ am meeting with him."

Sookie moved to walk past Eric but he stopped her. Spinning her around to face him, he said, "You cannot meet with him alone. You will not meet with him alone. How can you expect me to allow this?"

That angered her beyond words, "Allow?" she said. "Allow? You don't _allow_ me to do anything. This is my decision and my decision alone. You cannot harm another royal from another kingdom unless it is warranted. You could be punished; especially with others knowing that we are lovers. They'll know that you did it to keep me from marrying him." Sookie took Eric's face into her hands and said, "I love you, Eric, and I've spent centuries waiting for my happiness and here you are. I'm not losing you because of some arrogant, dimwitted vampire king. Okay?"

Eric pouted. He's never been one to do wear his emotions so openly. He's never been controlled by love either. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all but he loved her. He knew that he would do anything to make her happy.

"Okay," he repeated.

"Anyway, I never said that you couldn't come with me. I said that I was meeting with him alone."

The lovers kissed once more before leaving the room. Eric's demeanor softened and his face was relaxed. As they talked and walked down the hall to the conference room, the guards bowed to their queen. Some even smiled at her. Politely, she smiled back. She even waved at them. She was nothing like her maker said that she was. She was just like them. She didn't act as if she was above them as Sophie Ann told them she thought herself to be. She was kind and generous. They had parties and cookouts ...for their humans. She treated them all with dignity and respect. She was nothing like they expected her to be. She was so much more and better than they were led to believe. They admired her. They would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. They had been on alert every since Arkansas arrived. Sookie was their queen and they were determined to protect her at all costs. They weren't going to let anything happen to Sookie.

When Sookie and Eric reached the room next door to the conference room, Eric went in and she stood outside of the door. "You'll listen out?" she asked.

"As soon as the door closes, I will stand by the door waiting."

"I love you."

"My lover," he said.

Eric leaned down and kissed Sookie. As she walked away, Eric's calm and easy demeanor was gone. Sookie was wrong about one thing. He could be punished only if anyone found out that he'd killed Threadgill. With a shrug of his shoulders, he decided that he'd just have to sure that no one found out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked it. **


	20. Dimwitted and Dead

**Dimwitted and Dead**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I know that I have lost a few readers and reviewers because of my delays and I understand that. I have slacked off. It doesn't matter whether you review or not just so long as you keep reading and enjoying the story. You guys are the best.**

* * *

When Sookie opened the door to the conference room, Bill and Peter were sitting at the table waiting for her. Neither was speaking to the other. They stared each other down; anger clearly on Bill's face, ignorance on Peter's. When Sookie didn't move from the doorway, both vampires assumed that she was waiting for them to greet her. So, they both stood and bowed to her as she entered the room. She wasn't waiting for a bow, she was studying her guest. He reeked of something low down and dirty.

Finally deciding to acknowledge them, Sookie said, "William, I need for you to go into the sunroom. There is some work in there that I need for you to take care of. Thank you." As regally and as polite as ever, she held the door open for him.

Bill jumped up from his chair in protest. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. How can she want to be alone with him? Diantha told him that she and Gladiola told Sookie that Sophie Ann was alive. Sookie had to know that Peter knew where Sophie Ann was. There was no fucking way he was going to let her stay alone with the likes of Peter Threadgill. "You cannot meet with this …this …vampire alone! You cannot be left alone in here with him! He can't be trusted! He knows that ...!"

She knew that something was wrong. They both knew that Peter was not to show up uninvited. They'd discussed that via emails and messengers. And they'd both agreed that they would meet with their combined states as one when the time was right. And now all of a sudden he decides to show up? Out of the blue? When Bill would set up dates for Peter to arrive, he would always have something else to do. And now boom …he just shows up? Peter was up to something. She just didn't know what it was. She could feel it. She could sense it but it was hidden from her. She would find out what it is.

Raising her hand in order to silence her second, Sookie continued to hold the door open. She knew that Bill felt the need to protect her but she didn't need his protection. She didn't want it if truth be told. What she needed was his obedience.

"William, as your friend, I will ask you to go. This is not open for discussion. Please don't make me use my position as queen to make you obey me."

With nothing more said, Bill walked to the door. When he reached Sookie, he said, "Forgive me, my queen. I meant no disrespect."

"It is forgiven."

Before Sookie could close the door, Bill said, "And might I add how beautiful you look this evening. You are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, William. You are too kind. You will find your instructions waiting for you. You will learn all that you need to know."

Once Bill was gone, Sookie closed the door and her eyes before turning to face her guest. She basked in the calm that Eric sent to her. After gathering her senses, Sookie gave Peter her attention. When he saw her, he was instantly taken. Peter was more than surprised when he saw the lady that stood before him. Even in a bathrobe she was beautiful but properly attired, she was more than words could describe.

"William is right. You are gorgeous. Your choice of attire was simply perfect. Sophie Ann never mentioned to me that you were quite so ….so ….breathtaking."

"Thank you for your more than gracious compliments. Forgive me for saying this but, I must say it. You are looking quite …"

Cutting her off, he said, "I know. I always try to look my best."

Sookie was going to say that he looked quite comical and that as his queen, she was going to help with his future clothing choices. If she was going to have to marry him, she definitely didn't want to make the royal circuit with a clown by her side but she digressed. She decided to let him have his self-assuredness. God knows, he needed it. She could only imagine what his closet was filled with.

"Please sit," she offered as she took her seat at the head of the conference table.

Peter walked to the seat at the other end of the table. He had taken that seat as if it was meant for him.

"So, you have met with my maker?"

Waving his hand carelessly through the air, he said, "Yes but only in passing. We met at the conference in Rhodes. She was never one that I would personally take to. She was not what I would consider …shall we say approachable? Most queens are quite unlikeable. Present company excluded but Sophie Ann prided herself on being ruthless and territorial. She wasn't the most likable of our kind."

Sookie needed to make Peter comfortable and they needed to carry on with the light-hearted conversation. She needed him to be relaxed so she laughed. "Your description of Sophie Ann surprises me. Unapproachable? Ruthless? Territorial? Those are mere understatements of the century, don't you think?"

Peter laughed with her. Sookie could see that Peter was beginning to relax. "You are right. She can be quite the handful."

_Can be?_ Sookie thought. _He knows that Sophie Ann's alive and he knows where she is. _

"She is my maker but even I can't stand to be around her. She is quite the bitch."

"Bitch?" Peter asked. "Her nickname amongst the vampire royalty is Fido."

_He didn't bother to correct me. Why didn't he correct me. Can't? Is? _Sookie was definitely sure now. Eric was right to stay close by.

In the middle of their laughter, there was a knock at the door. A human girl entered without waiting for Sookie to tell her to come in. It was a rule that they had to knock three times and then enter. Obviously, Peter didn't know that. The fact that the human entered the room without being told that she could disturbed him. No human should enter a room where vampires are having a meeting; especially vampire royalty. As he eyed the human girl, he saw that she was there to serve them the best of the best of all the bloods to be manufactured; Royalty. But he didn't care. He cared that she didn't know her place. Once the blood was served, the girl looked at Sookie and asked if there was anything else that her mistress needed.

Sookie smiled up at the girl and said, "Not right now. If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it you would come back within in the next fifteen minutes, please. I would love to have my favorite dessert."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Ginger."

The girl returned Sookie's smile. All of the humans loved the new queen. She didn't feed from them. She didn't let the other vampires feed from them or have sex with them unless the human wanted it. It was their choice. She wasn't like Sophie Ann at all. They liked Sookie. They would do anything that she asked of them.

When Ginger was gone and Sookie looked at Peter, he had a disapproving look on his face. Wanting to know what the problem was, Sookie asked, "Do you have something on your mind, Mr. Threadgill?"

"She looked you in the face. That is not acceptable. Human servants are to always look at their feet or either the floor. They are to never look us in the eyes unless we are glamoring them." He paused and waited. He expected Sookie to agree with him. Instead she only stared amusingly at her guest.

"And?" Sookie asked.

He decided to add a little more bass to his voice to let her know that as her future king he means business. "You say please to your servants? You _ask_ them to come back? Sophie Ann would never do that. She orders the servants to do as they're told. You _ask_ them." He shook his head. "There is much that you need to learn. It's a good thing that we are betrothed. I will teach you everything that you need to know. We cannot have that in the royal home."

Sookie lifted her brandy goblet of blood to her lips and stared Peter down. She didn't want to have to go there with him so soon but she was going to have to put him in his place. Sookie placed her brandy goblet on the table and looked at the King of Arkansas with complete and utter disdain.

"I don't need you teaching me anything. I am your elder. You're a child of what …six hundred years old? Let _me_ educate _you_. _I_ am the queen of Louisiana. You may not realize this but this is _my_ queendom, not Sophie Ann's. This is _my_ home and how I treat my people is how I run my queendom; with respect, dignity, and honor. I've been in this position for a couple of months now. I know that your spies have reported back to you."

That caught him off guard. All vampire royalty have spies but it's polite to not point it out. "I assumed that the rumors were mere exaggerations."

"Then you shouldn't assume. And how do you know what Sophie Ann would do with her humans? You were never around her. Correct me if I'm wrong but you did say that she was unapproachable, right? You were never around her. You only met in passing. Those are your words?" Sookie asked.

Peter was at a loss for words. Stuttering he said, "I was only basing my assumption on her reputation."

Sookie didn't buy that for excuse for one minute but she didn't let on. "As I said earlier, you shouldn't assume. I would think that you would know better considering that you are a king. You're not going to be that stupid when our states combine are you? I can't have my state being a poorly run as Arkansas." Sookie started to laugh. "I can see why you need to marry. You've run your state into the ground. I would think that if you wanted this marriage to happen, you would take notes on how I've changed this state in only two months. So, please Mr. Threadgill. Don't assume. Ask. Watch. Learn." Sookie looked at him coyly over her glass of blood.

He couldn't believe that she was talking to him that way. Did this temporary queen not know that he does not tolerate disrespect? He believed in punishing those that disrespected him but he needn't worry. It wouldn't be long and he'd have Sookie under his thumb. They would move to Arkansas and rule both states from there and then he would have complete control of her. He just had to wait it out.

"It was never my intention to question your rule. And you have done a great job with the state of Louisiana but you are child when it comes to being a royal. You're ignorant to how things are to be done."

Sookie took another sip of her blood in order to calm herself before she spoke to Peter again. She'd changed her mind. She couldn't wait for him to die. "Poorly? Is that how things are supposed to be done?"

His fangs snicked into place. "There is no need for the insults."

"I agree. Let's not do this, okay? I don't want to argue with you. After all, it is our first meeting."

"I agree," he replied. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Mr. Threadgill," Sookie began.

"Ah, ah, ah," he interrupted. "Please, call me Peter. After all, I am going to be your husband."

There was a crash in the room next door.

"Okay, Peter. Let's get down to why you've come here tonight. We agreed to no unannounced visits. It was at your suggestion but now you go against it? Do you not recall that there is to be an engagement party of sorts, per your request, to announce our union? Have you decided against it or is there another reason for your impromptu visit?"

Peter laughed an uncomfortable laugh. This queen wasn't as stupid as Sophie Ann led him to believe. He suddenly had a strong feeling that he wouldn't be able to control her either; not alone. "No. I just felt the need to surprise my future bride with a gift."

Being the gentleman that he is and without leaving his seat, Peter slid a medium sized black velvet box to the other end of the table. It stopped directly in front of Sookie. In it was a diamond necklace with an emerald teardrop pendant dangling in the center. Sookie was not impressed. Closing the box and looking at Peter, she said, "Thank you. Is this the only reason for your visit?"

He was beyond insulted. She was supposed to fawn over the gift. She was supposed to be on her knees in front of him and showing him how much she appreciated him and the present but what did she do? She looked at it and closed the box without so much as a glimmer of appreciation. Fucking bitch. Peter smirked and the only thing that he could think was that he would get his revenge soon enough. She wouldn't no longer have Northman and she would belong to him. He would make her appreciate him but for now, he would have to settle on insulting her.

"Not really. I came to see if the rumors are true. I heard that you've been consorting with the sheriff of area five. I didn't believe it. Word on the street is that he has been with you since the night of your big coming out party; which I thought would have been canceled since I couldn't make it."

"Assumptions," Sookie said as she glared at him from the other end of the table.

Peter ignored the comment. "From what I saw tonight, the rumors are true."

Remaining as calm as ever, Sookie said, "Very true."

"And you took his last name?"

"Yes and I will _keep_ his last name."

Pulling his jacket tighter to his body to try and conceal his anger, a tight look overcame his face. "He's a sheriff."

"So?"

"I didn't want to believe that you would cheapen yourself by sleeping with a sheriff. A lowly and useless sheriff. He's beneath us. He is nothing."

Before Peter knew it, Sookie had him on the floor and in her fist was his family jewels. He tried fighting against her but he could not. She was too strong …too angry and way older than he. Peter didn't stand a chance yet he continued to squirm in her grasps.

Speaking as calmly as she always did, Sookie said, "For now, you are guest in my home and you will treat Mr. Northman with respect. He is mine. If you ever speak ill of him again, I will rip your fucking tongue from your foul mouth. You get me, Peter?"

The door to the conference room burst open and there stood Eric and Bill. There were guards standing behind them ready for a fight. Sookie knew that she had faltered from her and Eric's plan. If the meeting didn't go well, she was supposed to make Peter attack her and that would give Eric cause to kill him. She was supposed to scream for him. Bill and the guards were supposed to be the witnesses that they needed but she acted too quickly. Peter had insulted Eric and she couldn't allow that. Fuck it. She didn't care.

Squeezing harder and listening to the sounds of the ripping muscles in his smallish baby part, she said, "Do you get me, Peter?"

He groaned a painful sounding yes.

As she looked down at the vampire, she thought this was her chance to educate him. Sad thing for him was that he wasn't leaving there alive. Her feelings had definitely changed. He was going to die. "I know why you're here. Did you think that I didn't know that Sophie Ann was alive? Fucking idiot. Do you actually think that Sophie Ann is going to let you rule? She would kill you as soon as the marriage was over and take claim to your state. You're no more than a pawn in her game."

Peter stopped squirming. He lay still underneath the queen. How did she know that Sophie Ann was alive? Sophie Ann said that the bond between maker and child was broken? She said that Sookie would be none the wiser when it came to their plan. And why would she think that Sophie Ann would kill him? They were working together. Sophie Ann wouldn't kill him.

Taking his chin in her hand and jerking his jaw until it was released from its hinges, Sookie leaned closer to his ear. "Yes, she would. She would kill you and smile at you while she was doing it."

He couldn't speak. Even if he could, he wouldn't have known what to say. She heard his thoughts.

"I was going to let you live. I didn't want to kill you. You're dimwitted. I felt sorry for you but no more. Now you're going to be dimwitted and dead."

When she stood up, Sookie was suddenly hit with the most awful pain she'd ever known. It looked as if Peter had attacked her but he hadn't. No physical attack could ever make her feel as she was feeling at that precise second. Sookie could no longer stand. She dropped to her knees. Eric and Bill flanked either side of her; trying to help her to her feet. The guards placed their silver tipped swords at Peter's neck. They were all on alert but the sounds that emanated from her mouth were sounds they'd never heard before.

Eric dropped in front of Sookie and gripped her shoulders. "What's wrong, lover?"

Sookie couldn't speak. She all of a sudden gasped, a tightness and an ache filled her. Her usually warm body was now freezing cold. Blood began to stream out of her eyes and her ears. She pushed Eric away from her and grabbed both sides of her head and continued to scream out in pain.

"Sookie, please," Eric begged.

That was why he showed up unannounced. Sookie continued to writhe in pain. Over and over in her head she could hear the maniacal laugh of her maker. They had come to claim her. They had come to take Eric away from her. They had come to kill him. Sophie Ann knew that Eric's death would destroy Sookie and that's what she wanted to do. Looking at Peter as bloody tears fell from her eyes, she pointed at him. Only screeches and howls came from within her.

Eric looked at Peter and went to where he was laying. He stood over the vampire and waited. He needed the order.

The blackness was blinding but what needed to be done was clear. "Kill him, Eric," Sookie moaned. "As your queen, I order you to kill him."

Taking his fist and plunging it into the vampire's chest, Eric did as his lover requested. With Peter's heart in his hand, he looked into Peter's startled eyes and squeezed. The vampire that was formerly known as Peter Threadgill was now a pile of goo. Eric killed him quickly; though he didn't want to. Eric took Sookie into his arms and caressed her head. "Lover, tell me."

Looking at Eric, with a grim and defeated expression, Sookie said, "She's here. Sophie Ann is here."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed. **


	21. When I'm Through with You

**When I'm through with You**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story and making it one of your favorites. This is going to be the last chapter. I hope that you've enjoyed it and again, I can't thank you enough for your time and patience.**

* * *

"Where is she? We will find her and we will end her." Eric said to Sookie. "Please, lover. Look at me."

Sookie shook her head back and forth. She couldn't say where Sophie Ann was. She knew but she couldn't speak. She was always forbidden to tell the hiding place of her maker. Sophie Ann's greatest way to rule was to always say to her children, _'As your maker'_. That was how she kept them in line. Sookie and her now dead vampire brothers had no choice but to keep secrets and do what Sophie Ann said when she uttered those words.

Eric brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He could feel her despair as it filled the bond. "Please, lover. Don't give in to her. You can to do this. You said that you wouldn't give up on us."

Bill stood over Eric and said, "Sophie Ann has always had a hold over her. Sookie's fear of her maker has always made her susceptible to Sophie Ann." Bill's voice took on a sullen tone. "We will all fall under the rule of Sophie Ann. There will be no hope for any of us, vampire or human if she takes the throne. Evil will be forever rampant in Louisiana if Sookie gives in. We need for you to fight, Sookie."

"Don't worry, Bill," Eric said. "We will find Sophie Ann and we will end her. She will meet the true death."

"Blackness," Sookie mumbled.

"Has she gone to ground?"Eric asked. "Is that the blackness that you see?"

Sookie's eyes were opened but she could see nothing but blackness and hopelessness. She thought that she was going to be strong when the time came but she folded into herself. Over and over in her mind, she kept seeing her future. The future that Sophie Ann had in store for her. She was alone. She was alone and weak. She didn't want to be alone; not anymore. She couldn't live that way any longer. She wanted more out of vampire existence. There was too much that she had missed out on. She didn't want to miss anymore.

"Take me to bed, Eric." She looked up at him with sad blue eyes. She needed to think.

"Come lover."

Sookie nodded and wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

Lifting Sookie into his arms, Eric carried her to their quarters. After placing Sookie into bed, Eric began barking orders to Bill and the guards that followed the vampire that was carrying their beloved queen.

"Bill, get the guards together and make sure that they cover the grounds. Anyone that they find that is not of the royal house, vampire or human, you bring them back to me. Once that's done, you and I will search every inch of this house. I'll get Sookie situated and I'll meet you in the courtyard in five minutes."

Without argument, Bill left the room and did as Eric ordered. He knew that Eric could possibly become his king and that they both had the same idea in mind. They would do what they had to do to protect Sookie. Even if it meant dying. Bill closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Once Eric had Sookie undressed and in bed, he pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly. "I will return. This is our fight. You will not go through this alone." Within seconds, Eric was gone.

When the door to the bedroom closed once again, Sookie sat up in bed and looked at the door. She could feel Sophie Ann in her head. She was laughing at her. Taunting her. Sophie Ann had a crashing effect on Sookie. Her head felt as if it was about to explode. Her maker was taking hold of her and Sookie felt that there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Sophie Ann was so much older; stronger.

_But you have the advantage. _

Eric's voice played in her mind. It was soothing but the blackness didn't subside.

_You have become a different person. You are the person that your father raised you to be. You're not the weak child that Sophie Ann used to know. _

For the first time since becoming a vampire, Sookie had experienced the freedom that so many other vampires relished. She now had friends. She knew what love and passion was. She finally had a life of her own. The thought of Sophie Ann taking those things from her, filled Sookie with pure hatred and contempt. She couldn't give those things up so freely. She wanted to keep them. She needed them. She deserved. The laughter and the taunting were louder than before.

_You won't give up. You won't give up on the life that awaits us. __You have the advantage._

Sookie knew that Sophie Ann wasn't going let her go without a fight. Sookie then realized that Sophie Ann didn't need the bond to keep Sookie tied to her. She was telepathically connected to her. There was no letting go. They would be forever tied to one another. The only way to be free of Sophie Ann is to stay strong and to fight. She had to resist the urge to fold within herself and give in as she always did where Sophie Ann was concerned.

_You can do it, lover. You can do anything. _

Sookie began to let the fear go. She let the sense of panic go. She decided to focus on being the queen that she has been; the queen that she knew that she could be. She began feel several emotions at once; relief, contentment, longing, treachery, and vehemence. She was going to be strong. She was finally going to get her revenge. The pleasure that awaited her when her maker finally meets the true death was a pleasure she couldn't wait to bask in. The desire to see Sophie Ann suffer was as strong as the love that Sookie felt for Eric.

"I have the advantage. I've always had the advantage."

Sookie got out bed. She stood in the middle of her bedroom floor and she let the blackness go. She didn't bother to dress. In all of her naked glory, Sookie opened her bedroom door and began to take the walk to her where her maker was waiting for her. She wanted to tell Eric but she knew that he would have tried to stop her and fight Sophie Ann on his own. She would have killed him. She couldn't let that happen. She understood that Eric wanted to be with her but he couldn't. This was her fight. She knew that this was the only way she would ever be free of Sophie Ann. She was tired of being at her maker's mercy. Tonight, it was going to end. She wasn't going to let Sophie Ann continue to manipulate her. A smile threatened to dance at the corners of her mouth.

"I won't give up, Eric."

Sookie walked through the kitchen and out of the backdoor that led to the mausoleum that everyone assumed was a storage room when in reality it was the hiding place of Sophie Ann LeClerque. She hadn't been there long. She had arrived with Threadgill. Tonight was the night that they were going to take Sookie with them. She giggled. She wasn't going to go anywhere. As she walked through the backyard, she heard the voice of one of guards.

"My queen," he called out.

Sookie turned to face him and placed her finger of her lips as to quiet him. He began walking towards her but she shook her head no. He stopped dead in his tracks and bowed to her. He watched her as she walked into the mausoleum. He did as his queen ordered and kept quiet.

When Sookie walked inside, the room was filled heat and anger. In another time, Sookie would have flinched and fell to her knees but not this time. She didn't fall to her knees. She didn't run. She stood her ground. She watched as a dark figure emerged from blackness. It was none other than Sophie Ann.

"Hello, my child," she purred. "I see you've come ready for me. You're looking quite ...mmmm, tasty. Come and give your dear maker and hug. You know you've missed me."

"I'd rather drink liquid silver."

Sophie Ann stopped walking in Sookie's direction and giggled. "That can be arranged."

Sookie laughed with her; which caught Sophie Ann completely off guard. "You have no power here."

"Oh, dear child, I am your maker. I can take what I have given you. You are nothing without me. You need me."

Sookie could feel Sophie Ann trying to push her way into her mind. For the first time ever, Sookie stopped her. "Not this time," Sookie warned her. This time Sookie forced herself in her maker's head. She could see the images of their past in her maker's mind. "I see you for what you are. I didn't realize until tonight that you are the one that needs me. I have always been stronger than you are. That's why you turned me, right? You wanted what I had. I was a human and was stronger than you ever were. When I became yours, you broke me. _I_ let you break me, Sophie Ann but no more."

Sophie Ann's fangs dropped from anger but her face was as emotionless as ever. "You will not defy me."

Sookie began walking in Sophie Ann's direction. Just then, Sookie heard Eric and Bill calling out to her. They were trying to get into the mausoleum. She ignored them. She kept her focus on her maker. "I am the queen. I am your mistress. You are going to whimper at my feet by the time I'm done with you." Her voice was strong and clear.

Sophie Ann retracted her fangs and laughed as if she'd just heard Sookie tell the joke of the century. "Oh, Sookie," she said she doubled over and continued to laugh. "What has the Viking done to you? Has he made you invincible? Has he made you think that you can take me? I heard that the Viking is a master at sex but I had no idea that he could make a vampire lose her fucking mind." Sophie Ann kept laughing. Eric and Bill continued to bang on the door; begging her to let them in.

Sookie didn't care about the laughter. She wanted her maker to laugh at her. She wouldn't be aware when she needed to be. "I don't know why it took me so long to see it but you cannot control me. I was told by a very wise vampire that you can't do to me what I don't allow. You can't control me."

Wiping bloody tears of laughter from her eyes, Sophie Ann said, "But I can. I am …"

"A fool," Sookie finished. She was soon filled with calm and strength. The banging and yelling had stopped. Eric was with her and she knew that there was nothing that she couldn't do. She sent him her love.

This time the laughter stopped. "How dare …"

"Silence," Sookie said in her calmest voice. For the first time ever, a glimmer of surprise shone in Sophie Ann's eyes. "You are a fool, Sophie Ann and quite stupid if I may say so. And since I am queen, I say so. You assumed that my fear of you would make it easier for you to reclaim your queendom. You were wrong. You should have staked your claim to me a lot sooner than tonight. You are my subject. You have no rule here."

A loud and feral snarl escaped Sophie Ann's throat. She tried once again to force herself into Sookie's head but could not. Instead, Sookie was inside of hers. The force of Sookie being inside of her head, almost bowled Sophie Ann over. This time she couldn't hide the look of surprise.

Trying to take control of the moment, Sophie Ann said, "I'm proud of you. You're no longer my puppet. You're much stronger than I thought you'd be. I knew that giving you the royal title would change you. It's okay. You don't have to thank me." Offering Sookie her hand, she said, "Come with me, my child and we shall rule together. Once we are one again, you still won't have to thank me."

Sookie looked at Sophie Ann through hooded eyes. Her face was no longer emotionless. It housed an evil that her face has never known. "But I do want to thank you." She began walking to Sophie Ann slowly. "Thank you for eternal life. Thank you for coming to my home. Thank you for not making me look for you. And I must thank you for my new found freedom and happiness. Thank you." She stopped just inches in front of her maker.

Sophie Ann tried to lunge at Sookie. Sookie raised her hand and her maker was unable to move. Sophie Ann couldn't move. She tried raising her arms. She tried lifting her legs but to no avail. "What have you done to me?" she spat at Sookie. "Release me!"

"No."

"As your maker …"

Sophie Ann's mouth was no longer able to form words. She had no tongue. Blood poured from the corners of her mouth and down her chin. She bore her fangs at Sookie. Without moving from her spot, the door to the mausoleum slowly opened and in walked Eric, Bill, and Sookie's faithful guards. They couldn't believe what stood before them; a bloody and scared Sophie Ann LeClerque.

"Shall we kill her?" Eric asked.

"No," Sookie said. "I want her to die but a quick death would be too good for her."

Suddenly a surge of hatred hit Sookie. She could feel Sophie Ann's need to cause pain. She could feel her maker trying her damnedest to get into her head. Sookie forced it back on her. "The life that I led before; a life of fear and solitude, it is over. I no longer fear you. You are nothing more than a coward and a bully." Sookie reached over and stroked her maker's cheek.

Sophie Ann was now the one that was terrified.

"Out everything that I've thanked you for, I forgot to thank you for the most important thing …my imagination."

Sophie Ann's eyes widened and her screams filled the mausoleum. Sookie closed her eyes and basked in the lovely sounds of Sophie Ann's fear. She'd won. She'd won and she was free. She was finally free.

When she opened her eyes and looked at her maker, Sookie smiled. "We're going to have so much fun." Looking at her guards, she said, "Get the silver chains and the tray, please."

Her guards' hands were soon covered in gloves and only seconds later, Sophie Ann was hanging from ceiling; silver chains adorning her wrists and her neck. The tray with the torture devices was rolled in front of Sookie.

Politely and sweetly, Sookie said to her guards, "Thank you."

They bowed to their queen. If she had asked them to kill the former queen, they would have but they could see that she wanted this and they wanted her to have it.

Choosing an ivory handled silver dagger, Sookie used the blade to trace from Sophie Ann's neck to the center of her breasts. With her fangs drawn and her lust for her maker's demise filling the air, Sookie said to her, "When I'm through with you, there won't be anything left."

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**Later on that night, Sookie went on to tell Eric the secrets of her life; the day walking, the electric fingers, and the ability to get into her enemies minds. He didn't care. He loved her and he wanted her. Everything else was extra. They went on to get married in a lavish vampire ceremony and ruled the most prosperous state in the country.**

**Bill was offered the sheriff's position of Area Five but he declined. He wanted to stay near Sookie and continue as her second. After much convincing by Eric, Pam went on to take the position. She commands with honor and respect. Eric and Sookie would have it no other way.**

**The rule Arkansas was passed on the Jennifer Cater. Sookie didn't want to have any dealings with anything that had to do with Peter Threadgill. Jennifer could only take rule if she promised to never mention Peter Threadgill. As far as the vampire community knew, he ran after it was found out that he was facing the true death for his treatment of a queen. Arkansas thrived under the rule of Jennifer.**

**As far as Sophie Ann goes, in the middle of the night, her screams can still be heard in the mausoleum on the royal compound. There have been times when she has begged for the true death but her wishes have gone unanswered.**

**Needless to say, Sookie and Eric lived happily ever after.**


End file.
